Son of Chaos Book One
by kevin1984
Summary: Perseus has lost it all. Olympus has turned against him, Annabeth has dumped him and he has lost his family. In his last few minutes of life, Percy is visited by a mysterious figure, who gives him a chance to re-do everything, but this time not as a Son of Poseidon, but as a Son of Chaos. Percy/Thalia Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson Son Of Chaos**

**Book One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

**A/N: Note take place after The Hero of Olympus series. ( of course i have no idea if Percy is going to survive, but we can only hope. Although i am a fan of Percy and Annabeth. I have decided to switch things up a little. Instead it will be Perseus and Thalia. Please enjoy the first chapter.  
**

** Camp Half-blood**

A young man with black messy hair sat down on the beach looking out over the small lake. His name was Percy Jackson. Percy had discovered seven years ago that he wasn't a normal child. In fact he was a Demi-god. He had been Eleven when he discovered that he was the son of the great God Poseidon. Percy had always figured that there was something strange about him. After all when ever he entered a body of water, he also came out dry, as if the water hadn't even touched him. He also held the world record for holding his breath underwater. Percy looked over at the huge crowd of people standing around the young man. What hurt Percy the most was his best friend and recent girlfriend was now hanging off the boys arm.

It seemed the whole world had forgotten him and what he had done for Olympus. The fact he had saved all there worthless hides, really pissed him off. It was only a few years ago that Percy had learnt about the great prophecy. It turned out he had been the one it was talking about, and he had the choice of saving Olympus or destroying it. Percy looked over at all the Gods now patting the boy on the back and cheering. A few years ago that would have been him they were congratulating. Now though Percy was regretting saving Olympus. In fact all the Gods did was fight and sit up on Olympus doing fuck all, while the world they had promised to look after all those years ago, tore itself apart. Percy Couldn't help but wonder if the world would have been better without the fucking lot of them.

One quest, it only took is godly brother one quest to get their acknowledgement. Percy had been on several quests, and not once did any of the Gods thank him, well unless you count being offered Godhood after the second Titan war. Percy laughed to himself, he still wondered what would have happened had he accepted the offer. He stood up from his spot, rucksack hanging off his back. No one was going to miss him. Everyone was too concerned with his perfect brother. Percy left the beach and walked up the hill for the last time. He quickly patted the Dragon that now guarded Thalia tree. He then turned and took one last glance at what use to be home from home, but not now. Finally he vanished down the side of the hill, never to set foot in camp-Half-blood again.

**Across Time and Space.**

A figure sat in his throne, covered in a black robe, looking at the small globe in front of him. His golden eyes hardened as he saw the young man walk away from what had been his home for the last seven years. The figure couldn't believe what had taken place.

Chaos creator of the universe stood from his throne, and walked towards one of his windows. He couldn't believe how the Gods had treated the world he had created. He had hoped that the new Gods would have learnt from his children mistakes, but clearly they were just as corrupt as those who had come before them. He too felt the young man's pain, watching is precious world destroy itself through pollution war and disease.

The whole point of appointing the Gods was so that they would look after his creation, but over time, it seems they had all grown too powerful for their own and good, and had considered themselves untouchable. Well they were in for a rude awakening. Chaos had seen enough destruction taken place on his creation, no more would he stand for the Gods laziness, it was time for change.

Chaos then turned back to the viewing globe to see the young man attempting to hitch a ride back to the City, it seems everyone was totally oblivious to his pain and suffering. However Chaos knew there was more to come. He had seen the boys future and knew that he would soon suffer loss again. His globe then switched to a small apartment building, next to it stood a tall building with police car and S.W.A.T units standing in front of it.

Someone had decided to hold up a bank, they had threatened to blow the place up if they didn't get what they wanted. Chaos looked down on the man holding the gun and the amount of C2 charges he had placed all around the interior of the building. That much explosive was enough to level at least five blocks. Chaos turned his view to the small family now sitting in the apartment next to the bank. Totally oblivious of what was to come.

Chaos gritted his teeth, the boy didn't deserve to see his family killed, not after what he had just been through. However Chaos was powerless to stop it. Although he was creator of the universe, he still had to obey the ancient laws. He turned his face from the globe as the bank blow up destroying everything near it. The Police and S.W.A.T cars were turned over smoking, and hundreds of bodies laid dead on the road.

He watched as a car pulled up a few blocks from the incident and the young boy immediately jumping out of the car and running towards the chaos that now stood in front of him. Chaos watched as the young man fell to his knees and looked up at what remained of his home. The whole building had been blown apart, Chaos perfectly knew that the young man's family had died in the blast, but again he was powerless to stop it. This what the fates had planned. There was no changing it. Chaos looked to see the boy fall to his knees and screamed to the heavens, he had lost everything, his family, his girlfriend and his reputation. He had nothing left now. Chaos knew it would soon be time for Percy to end it all, but he wasn't going to allow that. This boy had done to much good in the creator eyes, just to allow him to take his own life. Chaos turned to see a golden glow and three old ladies appeared, one held a pair of rusty scissors, while the other two held a long ball of thread.

"We the fates agree to your plan Lord Chaos. We too feel the Gods have ruled long enough and now is the time for change. We also allow you to change young Perseus fate."

Chaos turned to the fates and smiled. "Really well to me I feel you three have made the boy suffer enough. First the whole of Olympus turns against him, then you take away his love interest and now you destroy his family. Not to mention replace him with a brother he has never seen before."

The Fates turned to each other, before turning back to Chaos. "His brother is the future saviour of Olympus. If Perseus was still in the way then he could disrupt future events. It was best to get him out of the way so his brother could reach his full potential."

Chaos laughed. "So you thought the best way would be to take everything away from him, and have him kill himself, after everything he had done for you and the Olympian Council. Well let me tell you this, what I have planned will ruin your little idea. You see I intend to turn back time, and have the boy re-do everything, but this time instead of being a son of Poseidon, he will be in fact a son of Chaos."

The fate eyes widened. "That was never part of the deal Chaos, we said you could change Perseus fate, not his past. Do you realise the consequences this could have on everything?"

Chaos grinned. "Indeed I do. You see instead of having Perseus save Olympus, I am going to have him destroy it. Then I will have him rebuild it, replacing all the corruption with a council who will finally do what I ask of them. It is more then the boy deserves."

Fates eyes widened again. "What about Kronos and your daughter Gaia, have you forgotten about them. If you do turn back time, then they will be back more powerful then before. After all everything needs to be balanced. Your power rivals that of all the Gods on Olympus, and if you intend to have Perseus become your son, then we the fates will have to balance the scales. You do understand this don't you?"

Chaos turned and grinned. "Do what you wish to balance the scales, my new son will take down anything you put up in front of him."

The three fates eyes narrowed. "We will see Lord Chaos, we will see."

**Back on Earth**

Perseus looked at the wreckage in front of him. His whole life had been destroyed in one day. First he is replaced by his new brother at camp Half-blood, then he loses the one person who meant just as much t him as his own family, and now to come back and find his home destroyed and his family killed. Perseus wondered where he should go from here. He had very little money, a few slabs of Ambrosia, and small container of Nectar. If he rashened everything then it might last him a week or so. Perseus stood up from where he had been kneeling before. He needed to get away, he needed to end it all. The pain, the suffering. He had nothing left. He felt his sword in his pocket and knew what he must do. It was the only way to end it all. Heck it would hurt like hell for a few seconds, but then finally he would be at peace, and maybe be reunited with his family.

He pulled the sword from is pocket and watched as the blade slowly began to grow. He knew the mist would stop anyone seeing what he was about to do. By the time someone discovered him, it would be too late. Just as he was about to fall onto his own sword, he saw a gentleman appear from what appeared to be some dark hole. The man was dressed in a black suit, his eyes was covered by a pair of designer shades, Percy was surprised to see that he was totally bald as well. Percy knew he wasn't a God, after all he had met every single one of them. So who was this person? Percy retracted his blade back to its pen form. He noticed the man smile, and then said.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, my name is Chaos and I am here to make you a proposition."

**A/N: next Chapter will have Percy go all the way back to the first book. Somethings will stay the same, other will not, especially now that Perseus will be the son of Chaos.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

******A/N: here is second Chapter hope you enjoy it.  
**

**New York city Seven years ago.**

Percy opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was back in his old room. He then fell back and slowly remembered everything that had happened, before Chaos had intervened. The deal was Percy could go back in time, if he agreed to become the son of Chaos, and cause as much trouble for Olympus as humanly possible. Percy grinned at how the Gods had treated him in the last time-line. There was no way he was going to allow them to do it again. As the Son of Chaos he had learnt that not only did he have power over water like before, but he could control all the elements. Something he was looking forward to exploring, after all he could see the look on Zeus face when he fired his own lightning bolt at the God of the Skies. He quickly climbed out of bed, and looked down at himself. He was no longer eighteen, but twelve once again. He noticed the calender on his wall and could see he had come back right on the day his class visited the museum. He quickly grabbed some clothes and and quickly looked in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. No longer were they ocean green, but brown with a gold sort of glow to them. He had just finished getting ready when walked out of his room and almost fell back with shock. There sitting at the table was a kid, with Black messy hair eating a bowl of cereal. What surprised him more was that his mum looked normal, and where was the drunk pig. Percy suddenly remember Chaos words.

"The fates will do what they can to try to stop you Perseus."

It seems Chaos word were true as he heard his mother calling him. "Percy come sit down and have some breakfast with Mark."

Percy turned his head and closed his eyes in disgust, that had been his brothers name, in the last time-line, the brother who had taken everything from him. Was this some sort of fucking joke? Percy thought he had seen the last of his so perfect brother. For now Percy decided that he would play along with the happy family routine, and sat down at the table. He then took some pancakes of the plate in the middle and began to eat them. Once his he had finished his breakfast he got up and began to make sure he had everything for school. He was about to walk out of the door, when he was stopped by his mum.

"Hmm Young man, where do you think you are going? Mark not ready yet, and you always walk to school together."

Percy lowered his head before slamming the door shut. The action hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother, who looked at him with a worried look. He noticed she walked up to him and felt his forehead.

"Percy are you ok? Your not normally like this?"

Percy gritted his teeth, of course he wasn't bloody ok. He had just found out he had a brother, not to mention he had the same name as the dick who had taken everything from him in the last time line. However now wasn't the time to get angry. He would have plenty of time to make his new brother life hell.

"No mum, just want to get to school. After all were visiting the museum today. Plus I promised I would meet Grover at school." Percy blinked, he suddenly realised how stupid the name was for a student at school.

Percy noticed Mark had his school bag on his shoulders. "All ready doofus!"

Percy growled, the little shit was already treading on thin ice with him, insulting him was a big fucking no, no, especially when he could fry the little shit by click of his fingers. He growled even more when Mark pushed past him, stepping on his toe has he did. That was the last straw, Percy moved his own leg forward before tripping the little brat up, causing him to fall face down on the floor.

Mark looked up at his smirking brother and frowned. "Mom! Percy tripped me up!"

Percy's eye narrowed at his now smirking brother, as he heard footstep behind him. He didn't need to guess who's foot steps they were.

"Percy Jackson, what have I told you about picking on your little brother. Your grounded mister."

Percy closed his eyes, so not only did he have a brother, but his brother seemed to be his mum favourite. The fates had really thrown a curve ball with this one. Percy just ignored his mother and carried on walking down the corridor, as far as he was concerned she wasn't his mother. His mother had died seven years later.

**High School**

Percy walked up towards the stairs, he could see Grover straight away, even now he couldn't work out how no one noticed he wasn't normal. He still ha d the huge cap over his head, no doubt to cover those small horns of his, then there were the crutches. Grover had been one of those who had abandoned him seven years later. He was looking forward to some personal revenge. However again he had to play the charade of being Percy Clueless Jackson.

"Morning Grover."

Grover looked up at him oddly, "Hmm morning Percy, where's Mark? Normally he's with you."

This statement irritated Percy to no end. What was he now invisible? Percy was beginning to feel like Mark had taken his life completely over, as it seems Grover was more interested in his brother then himself.

"Well last time I looked he was flat on his face, anyway see you in class."

Percy knew his hunch had been correct when Grover didn't even bother to follow him, it was clear he was too busy looking out for his brother. Percy walked into his class before taking a seat. It was then he noticed Mark walk in joking with Grover. Percy gritted his teeth, he needed answers and needed them now. Suddenly the world around him completely stopped. He turned to see his father Chaos walking towards him.

"What the hell is going on? I thought I was meant to re-do everything. Now I find out that I have an annoying brother, my mum thinks the sun shines out of his arse, and Grover suddenly sucking up to him as well. Honestly I feel like a fucking third wheel looking in on my own life."

Chaos bowed towards his son, he himself was surprised with the amount changes the fates had made. Then again he did say that his son could deal with any barrier they put in front of him. He placed his hand on his son shoulders.

"Forgive me Percy, I had no idea the fates were going to do this. It seems Mark is reliving your life, and I would very much guess that it will be him that is accsued of stealing Zeus Masterbolt. However you could use this too your advantage, Zeus threatened war with Poseidon if his bolt his not returned by the next winter Solice, so why not allow that to happen."

Percy looked up to the face of his father and grinned. "So basically I cause trouble on the quest so that he fails to retrieve the bolt, allowing Zeus to fight with Poseidon, won't that kind of stop things right there and then? I mean Zeus is not likely to face Poseidon single handed."

Chaos bought his hand to his chin. "Yes I see what you mean. Very well allow him to retrive the bolt, but make him abit late in returning. Maybe the delay will cause some tension in Olympus, something that would could use to our advantage later on."

Percy looked up, "What about Luke, are you still going to allow him to join Kronos?"

Chaos looked down at Percy and smiled. "Of course after all you still have to play your part in the big prophecy, then again thinking about it, maybe it will be Mark this time. Still even if he makes the right choice in saving Olympus, you have my power to make sure Olympus is destroyed instead. Now I must be going. I'm looking forward to see the Olympian council faces, when I claim you at camp half-blood. Good luck my son."

Chaos again vanished through a vortix and time started to move again. Percy thought about what his father had said. He grinned, he was going to enjoy watching his brother fail and fail over again.

**Museum**

Percy stayed at the back of the crowd, again he saw his camp-half-blood instructor giving them a talk on Greek History. Although Percy was at the back, he was still keeping close to his brother. Percy knew what was coming, he noticed his instructor ask Mark the exact same question he had answered in the last time-line. It was then Percy realised, maybe no one knew he was a demigod, it would explain a hell of a lot why Grover was ignoring him, after all he was a Satyr, and all Satyr should be able to since a demigod. Percy wondered if his father had covered his scent up on purpose. He then noticed the Mark being called over by the fury who was pretending to be one of their teachers. quietly he slipped away from the group and followed the two into the same sealed of room as before. However this time Percy was just going to be a spectator. He watched from behind one of the marble columns as the Fury accused his brother of stealing Zeus bolt. It was then he saw something that really pissed him off. Mark was thrown Ripride. His Riptide, his sword. Percy noticed his brother seemed to doing worse then what he was. In the end it the fury had knocked them all out. Percy seeing his chance stepped out from the column to confront the Fury. He noticed immediately the Fury turned surprised to see a mortal could see her true form. He watched her speed towards him, teeth bared and claws ready to rip him to piece. Percy just smiled, in his hand he formed a small sphere of fire. He watched the Fury eyes widened.

"Impossible, you're just a human!"

Percy grinned back before throwing the ball of fire at the Fury and watching with a satisfied smirk as she slowly turned to dust. "I'm so much more then Just human. Bitch."

he quickly walked up to the three now unconscious bodies and just grinned. Should he help them, should he hell. Percy stepped over all three bodies before walking out of the museum and walking back home. He had only been in the house a few minutes before there was an anxious knock on the door. Percy looked to see his mum open it, he then heard Grover shout the familiar words.

"They found him, Miss Jackson. We need to get him to camp straightaway."

he turned to see his mother look at him, "Percy go pack your brother a bag of clothes. We need to leave right away."

Percy stood from the table and walked towards Mark room. He then got an evil idea. Instead of loading his bag with clothes, then he would load with other stuff instead, to give everyone the idea that it was bag of clothes. Percy grinned at his genius. Once he had packed everything that wasn't clothes he run out of the room and pretended to be in rush. He followed his mum down stairs as Mark was still groggy from being attacked by the Fury. Percy couldn't help but grin, the drive to camp-half-blood happened just as it did before. About half way through after mum explaining to Mark about his father being God, the car stalled and shook. Percy knew exactly what was coming, he didn't need to look out the back window like Mark was doing now.

"What the hell is that."

Percy grinned, if his brother failed to beat a fury, there was no way in hell he would beat a Minotaur, Percy just decided to watch the chaos ensue he watched Grover reveal his true form, he watched his mother and brother screaming running towards the hill. Percy just followed behind, walking at a steady pace, after all if he really wanted he could kill the beast with click of his fingers, but again decided to watch the chaos ensue has his brother fought with the beast. Percy could see his brother got knocked out again, he knew now was the time to reveal that he wasn't just a normal mortal. He jumped in front of the beast who was holding his mother in its hand. He waited until she had vanished. He then grinned up at the beast in front of him and shouted.

"Hey ugly remember me?"

The Minotaur stopped for a brief second, his eyes then narrowed. He lowered his head ready to gorge Percy to the tree, however Percy just side stepped and clicked his fingers a bolt of lightning it the best dead centre turning into dust. Percy looked at Grover to see his eyes go wide.

"What did you thing? My brother was the only one with freaky powers. Now where this camp my brother suppose to be attending?"

Grover immediately shook his head of the cobwebs. He then helped Percy, pick Mark up, before passing through the barrier. Soon as the reached the top of the hill, Percy dropped hi brother causing Grover to loose his balance and roll down the hill. Percy ignored the cries of the Satyrs and his knocked out brother. He took a look across the whole camp and grinned. He was finally home, and how he was looking forward to making them all pay for turning their backs on him in the first place.

**Mount Olympus**

The council had just seen what had happened to the Minotaur. Hera immediately stood up and started hitting her husband.

"You bloody cheat, you swore that you would have no more demigods, after the bitch died. Now I find you have had one hiding on earth all along."

Zeus was completely bewildered by the whole thing. certainly the boy had used his power, but he certainly wasn't his son. He then noticed the whole council glaring at him.

"What he's not my son. I have no idea who he is, but we better find out soon, or this could be trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus.  
**

**A/N: Wow surprised at the amount of interest in this story. So here is chapter 3  
**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy groaned, as he sat next to his brother bedside. It had been a few hours since he had been knocked out by the Minotaur, and now he was resting in the medical wing. Percy had no idea why he had to here, after all he wasn't injured, Percy looked up as the door swung open. he gritted his teeth at who had walked through carrying a basin of water. Percy had hoped that he could have avoided the girl who had broken his heart, but here she was seeing too his brother. Percy was trying to look everywhere but at her, he didn't need to get into any conversation especially with her. However that all changed when Annabeth decided to ask him a question.

"So you're demigod then? Any idea who your godly parent is?"

Percy knew he had to act dumb, after all when he had first encounter Annabeth, he didn't know where he was, or what he was. Having this knowledge now would start to raise suspension.

"Excuse, but what do you mean demigod? There no such things as Gods!"

Soon as he had said that thunder rumbled across the sky. Percy smirked to himself, it seems he was already pissing Zeus off, without even doing anything. He noticed Annabeth was looking at him again, God those eyes, why couldn't she just leave? Allowed someone else to look after his brother. It had been those damn eyes that had made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"Excuse me I need to get some air."

Before Annabeth could stop him, he had already walked out of the hospital wing, he needed a place to think. He looked to the hill, where Thalia tree rested, that was another thing Percy felt guilty about, he had left camp without even saying bye to Thalia. The truth was not everyone had been against him, a certain daughter of Zeus had stood by him, when he had been rejected by Annabeth, in fact Thalia had fought Annabeth after she had broken up with him.

_**Flash Back**_

_Percy looked on as both girls grabbed each other and began to wrestle in the middle of the circle that had been formed around them. Percy knew he was to blame for this, he knew he should never had told Thalia that Annabeth had broken up with him, just so she could be with his new brother. The news had sent the daughter of Zeus on a war path, and she had immediately confronted Annabeth. Clearly she had not liked what Annabeth had said, because she grabbed the daughter of Athena by her hair before throwing her to the ground. Percy was worried that his brother might step in and was on guard just in case he did. However it seems he was enjoying two girls fight. Percy turned his attention back to the middle of the circle where Thalia had just flipped Annabeth and was now straddling her, and slapping her._

_"You horrible Bitch! How could you do that to Perseus? After everything he has done for you. Not many guys would have given up Godhood, but he did, just because he wanted to be with you!"_

_Percy lowered his head. Thalia had hit the nail right on the head. Had it not been for him being in love with Annabeth, then he would have gladly accepted Zeus offer of godhood. He looked up to see Annabeth was doing her best to try defend herself, that's when he saw Mark about to make his move. Percy quickly intercepted him, and gave him a nice right hook, sending him crashing to the floor._

_"Blood Coward, going to attack her while her back was turned. You and Annabeth deserve each other, your both back stabbing bastards."_

_Percy then kicked his brother straight in the gut causing him to curl up in a ball and hold his stomach. He had just finished with Mark, when he noticed Thalia had withdrawn her bow and was now ready to shoot Annabeth. Quickly he made his way into the circle and wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to lower her bow._

_"Percy's right, you're not worth it, consider our friendship over Annabeth."_

_Percy had then lead Thalia over to the woods and sat down with her. Percy wanted to know what had caused Thalia sudden anger, he had never seen her like that. He also noticed that she hadn't moved from his embrace and was now resting her head on his chest._

_"Thalia why did you go off like that? I know there's more to it then just Annabeth breaking up with me."_

_Thalia closed her eyes, she knew the reason why she had gotten so angry, but she was scared to tell Percy, especially as she was a Huntress and the information would mean she had broken her oath. The truth was she loved Percy, she had fallen in love with him on their first quest, however she had seen how much Percy had cared for her best friend and decided that Percy would never love anyone else but Annabeth. That's why she had decided to become a Huntress in the first place, true she didn't want to be the child of the prophecy, but she knew Percy would never be hers, and so she decided to join the hunt. She was now regretting that decision, all they seemed to do was hunt, and that got rather tedious after a while. She smiled as she felt the warm embrace of Percy, she also knew she hadn't given him an answer yet._

_"The truth is Percy, I was jealous of Annabeth. Ever since our first quest, together I have had feeling for you. However when you rescued Annabeth by holding up the sky I knew that you loved her, and so I decided to allow my best friend to be happy. In fact the reason I joined the hunt was because I knew you would never love me, like I loved you, so seeing her dump you for your brother, just sent me over the edge, especially when you gave up godhood for her."_

_Percy was speechless. Thalia loved him, he had been the reason, she had joined the hunt. Percy wasn't sure what to make of that, after all he had never seen Thalia more then just a friend, now though holding her in his arms, and having her body rest against him, was making him see the daughter of Zeus in a whole new light. Percy didn't know what to do, he knew she was a huntress, but right now all he wanted to do was kiss her. Would that count has breaking her oath? Percy noticed Thalia move from his embrace and turned her head towards his. If by some unknown force, they found both their head getting closer to one another until his lips were brushing with hers. That was it Percy didn't care that she was huntress, he pulled her towards him, and kissed her for all she was worth, soon both their tongues came out to play, wrestling with one another. Percy found themselves falling towards the woodland floor, where the carried on kissing each other. They didn't know how long they had both been kissing, but immediately their was a golden glow beside them, forcing both of them, to break their kiss and shield their eyes from the brightness of the light._

_"Thalia! How dare you betray the code of the Huntress. You know men are off limits, you yourself swore the oath. Come here right now."_

_Percy growled at seeing the thirteen year old girl in front of them, he noticed her long red hair was a blaze and her eyes were glowing. He noticed Thalia give him a sad look before she vanished with Artemis. Percy had been informed by Chiron that Thalia would not be coming back to camp half-blood anymore, due to her breaking her oath. That was the last straw for Percy, he had cut all ties with the rest of the camp and kept to himself. Then came the day when Mark had come back from his quest and all the Gods had congratulated him, along with his ex girlfriend Annabeth. It was then Percy decided that he no longer wanted to be here._

_End Of Flash back_

Percy sat by the Thalia tree, gently stroking the trunk. This time he would make sure that Thalia did not join the hunt, he was also going to ask his father, if there was anyway for Thalia to have memory restored from the last time-line, has he still had no clue what had happened to Thalia afer she had left Artemis. He laid back resting his head against the tree, he didn't know if Thalia could hear him, or not, but he decided to say it anyway.

"Soon Thalia, it will just be you and me. I won't make the same mistake again, not this time."

Percy found himself yawning and slowly closed his eyes, he suddenly found himself in a room and his father Chaos was standing by one of the windows. Percy walked up to him and stood next to him.

"Rather cleaver of you to use lightning to kill the Minotaur, the other Gods have already began to question Zeus. Hera is convinced that you are one of his secret demigods."

Percy grinned. "Well to be honest I didn't plan it like that, but now you mention it, then it did seem like the right thing to do at the time. Still I wonder how they will react when they find out that I am your son?"

Chaos smirked. " In fear i expect, you have all my powers Percy, even now you could rival any God on Olympus. Expect plenty of trouble when I do claim you. The god will not take kindly to having a son of Chaos running around, especially one who could destroy them with a click of his fingers."

Percy nodded. "Annabeth spoke to me today, even now those eyes send chills down my spine. I don't know if I can do this dad. I don't know if I could cope with seeing her and Mark together again."

Chaos nodded. "I know it will be difficult Percy, but remember, she is not your Annabeth, there just obstacles the fates have erected to stop you from completing your goal. Anyway, come next year, you won't even be giving Annabeth a second thought. I heard what you said about Thalia, and believe I can help."

Percy looked to his father. "What happened to her, when Artemis discovered she had broken her oath? I know she wasn't allowed back at camp, but I didn't now what had happened to her."

Chaos closed his eyes, "I don't thing you want to know Percy. Its a serious crime for a huntress to break her oath, in ancient time the punishment use to be death. However I can see that you want to know so I will tell you. Artemis made her take a dip in the river Lethe when she came out she had forgotten everything. Artemis then turned her into an obedient minion. "

Percy growled. "That bitch, just because she killed her own boyfriend, she think she can ruin the life of every other girl who falls in love. Selfish bitch!"

Chaos could see his son was angry, and he had good reason to be. He then removed a vial from his robes and handed it to Percy. He had decided that Percy did need a companion and with what had happened in the last timeline, then Thalia was the perfect candidate. He handed the vial to Percy

"This vial, contains her memories before she was placed in the river. Tip the liquid onto the tree, and when you release her next year, all her memories from the last timeline will be restored. Both of you then can take your revenge against Olympus. Good bye my son, and I will see you soon."

Percy suddenly woke up to see the sun shining on the hill. At first he thought everything had been a dream, however he then felt something was in his hand. He looked to see a small vial with a misty liquid in it. He stood up and uncorked the lid, before tipping the contents onto the tree. He watched it shine for a few seconds then return back to normal. He then leaned in close to the tree.

"Soon Thalia, we will be together again, soon."

Percy made his way down the hill to find a blonde hair boy looking at him closely. Percy growled at seeing Luke again. Yes he was being controlled by Kronos, but he had been responsible for several deaths during Percy's years here at camp.

"Excuse me are you Percy Jackson? If so Chiron wants to see you in the Big house."

Percy groaned before pushing past Luke, in fact he shoved him so hard that Luke went crashing to the ground. He noticed Luke grit his teeth, before taking out his sword.

"Hey Newbie. No one pushes Luke Castellan around and gets away with it! I challenge you to a battle."

Percy stood still for a few seconds, he then turned around and smirked. "You're on!"

**Sword Arena**

The news had spread through the camp like wild fire, that a newbie had accepted the challenge of one of the best sword fighters in the camp. Everybody was making their way towards the arena. They all took their seats in the gallery and looked to see the two competitors getting ready to fight.

Percy looked around the arena, he remembered the first time he had fought Luke, he had ended up getting his arse whooped, but now that he had years of sword training behind him, he was going to make sure it was Luke who was going to get the beating. Percy selected one of the swords and some armour. It was now that Percy missed his beloved Riptide. He looked into the crowd and saw Grover standing with his brother, chatting. He then spotted Annabeth looking between the him and Luke. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them, knelt on the ground, before taking some arena sand and rubbing in his hands. He then stood ready in his battle stance. He noticed Luke was also ready. And was grinning. Percy smirked back . Percy noticed one of the campers stood in the middle.

"First one to disarm his opponent wins. Begin."

Percy wasted no time in mixing it up with Luke, the sound of steel on steel echoed around the arena, Percy smirked as he counted every single one of Luke moves, much to the Blondes surprise. Soon he found himself gaining ground on his opponent, however Percy didn't want to end the fight to quickly, he was enjoying making the blonde look like some amateur, he noticed Luke was getting tired, he was waiting for the right moment to take him down. Suddenly he watched Luke move towards him. He swerved his body, catching Luke off balance. Seeing his chance he tripped Luke making him fall flat on his face, he then stood on his sword arm, getting a scream from the Blonde below him.

"Do you yield?"

Luke, couldn't believe what had just happened, a newbie had beaten him, not just beaten him, humiliated him, in front of the entire camp. Luke felt the pain in his wrist as he felt the pressure of Percy's foot on his arm. Luke cried out as he tried to get up, however the pain ended up being too much for him.

"I yield!"

Percy removed his foot, before throwing his sword down into the middle of the arena. He then leaned down and whispered in Luke's ear.

"Next time I won't play so nice!"

**Olympus**

The Gods had watched the fight on their viewing globe, again there was arguments taking place. Zeus was getting rather worried about this new demigod, first lightning, then he humiliates the best sword fighter in camp half-blood. Something was terribly wrong. For a start a newbie should never be that good with a blade, he noticed the whole council was looking at him.

"We need to find out who this boy is, and we need to find out fast."

Suddenly there were gasps as everyone looked into the globe once again. They looked to see Percy standing over Luke and small image of a solar system appeared above his head. Zeus immediately went white.

"Chaos!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise.  
**

**A/N: Wow surprised at how popular this story is. Hope you enjoy chapter four.  
**

**Camp Half-blood**

Percy stood in the middle of the arena, looking around. He tilted his head up to see the small symbol above his head. So that's what they are all looking at. Percy then noticed Chiron walk into the arena, at seeing the symbol he immediately bowed, and stated in a deep voice, with hint of nervousness.

"All hail Percy Jackson, Son of Chaos"

Percy ignored all the stares he was getting and just carried on walking out of the arena. He had just got outside, when he noticed something appear in the sky. A dark portal opened right in the middle of the other cabins. Percy grinned, his dad sure knew how to show off. Out of the portal a huge structure began to descend to the ground. Percy wasn't the only watching his new cabin appear, the whole camp was in awe. Percy felt the earth shake a little as the huge structure landed. He noticed it was a lot bigger the cabin one. Percy knew this would piss Zeus right off, as on cue, thunder rumbled across the sky. Percy ignored it and carried on walking towards his new cabin. Where all the other cabins were just average, he found that his was much more advanced. For example his cabin door, slid open, there was no handles or lock. Once inside Percy noticed the cabin had it's own bathroom facilities, it's own private lounge, with a T.V and everything. Percy could see his dad had gone all out. He then walked into his bedroom, where he found a nice big double bed, no small wooden cot like he had to sleep on in cabin three. He noticed a letter and a small pen on the bed.

_Dear Son_

_I hope you like your new cabin. The main door will only open to those who contain my blood, which means only you have access to it. If you do managed to make any new friends then you can key them into the door manually. However the act would require a drop of their blood. Now on to the main facilities. The lounge is equiped with everything you need. TV, game consoles, DvD player, you name it. Also the bookcase in the lounge doubles as a secret door which opens up into your very own private gym. I know how you liked to keep in shape in the last time-line and decided to add it in for you. The kitchen area, is mainly so you can prepare yourself some lite snacks and stuff. The fridge will refill every week, don't worry about cost, this is all being taken care of by me. Now I know you miss your old sword Riptide, so I decided to give you something better. This Pen works similar to how your last sword worked. However what make this weapon unique is that it contains my essence. This sword as the power to kill any immortal being. On the hilt is a small button, press this and the blade will be filled with my energy allowing you to kill, an immortal, with out the button it just ask like a normal sword, with the added bonus of it being unbreakable, it also has the ability to return to you, just like Riptide use too._

_I wish you all the best in your quest son, and know that I am watching you always_

_Chaos._

Percy placed the letter on his side and the picked up the small pen, he clicked, it and watched as it glowed before revealing a sword. Percy spotted the small button on it and pressed it. When he did he noticed a purple streak of energy run up the middle of the blade, before surrounding the blade in a ghostly purple aura. Percy swung the sword left and right, and found out that it was just the right weight for him to wield efficiently. He clicked the bottom of the sword and watched as it turned back into a pen. He suddenly heard a loud knock on his door. Placing the pen back in his pocket, he walked out of his room and opened the door. He growled to find his brother standing there.

"What do you want?"

Mark, glared at his brother. Before pushing past him and walking into the cabin. Percy grabbed his shirt and yanked him outside.

"Hey, What did you do that for? I thought this cabin was for both of us?"

Percy grinned. "Really, well I didn't see a symbol appear above your head in the arena. This cabin is only for those who have the blood of chaos in their veins. This means only I'm allowed in here, unless I invite anyone in. You are certainly not welcome. I heard that all newbie sleep in the Hermes cabin, which is the big one over there."

Marked turned to look at Percy, eyebrows raised. "How the hell do you know that?"

Percy kicked himself for being so stupid. He had forgotten that he wasn't suppose to know where everything was. He had to come up with something pretty fast.

"I overheard a few of the other camper mention it. So why don't you go introduce yourself to everyone and leave me alone."

Percy then shut the doors in his brother face, before crashing down on the sofa, and switching on the T.V God life was good.

**Olympus**

All the Gods were in uproar about the Percy being the son of Chaos. Never in history had Chaos ever had a demigod. So why now? Many of the Olympians were wondering if it had to do with the great prophecy, involving a demigod saving or destroying Olympus. One Goddess though was rather confused about the whole Percy thing and that was Aphrodite. As the Goddess of love she could sense the emotions in mortals and their feeling towards each other. This is what allowed her to match people up, however what was confusing for her was that Percy was having feeling for someone he had never met before. The girl in question was Thalia the daughter of Zeus, she had sacrificed herself to protect her friends, Zeus had then saved her from death by turning her into a tree to guard Camp half-blood. The boy had never met her, so how could he have such strong feeling for her. Aphrodite then thought about everything else that had happened. Percy had been able to use is Godly powers on command, not only that but he had the body of someone who looked like that had fought for years. On top all this he was gifted with the blade. Something just wasn't right. However she decided to keep everything to herself for now and just watch him closely.

Zeus was sitting in his throne, in complete silence, watching his fellow Olympians argue. He himself had been shocked in learning who Percy Godly parent was. Chaos had been the one to help them defeat the Titans, after he had imprisoned his own children simply known as the Primordial Gods. He had then made Zeus King of the other Gods. He had then provided him a female companion, so that he could create a new Pantheon of the Gods. Once the council was full, Chaos had then had given them each a domain. He and his two brothers would be known as the big three, as the would rule over the biggest domains, being the sky, sea and underworld. The rest of the God and Goddess were giving smaller domains, that reflected on their personal traits. Zeus noticed his brother in deep thought.

"What is wrong Poseidon, you seem lost?"

Poseidon turned to his brother, he himself was confused about the whole Percy enigma. When he had seduced Sally Jackson, she had not mentioned that she already had a child. In fact he couldn't remember even hearing or seeing a Percy when they had made love in her apartment, so where had he been at that time? The next thing that was troubling him was Mark. He was only a year younger then Percy which would have meant that Sally would have just given birth to Percy before she had slept with him. Things just didn't add up. Suddenly he was pulled from his thought by a small portal opening up in the middle of the throne room. Many of the Gods had their weapons ready, just in case it was a threat. However they noticed their weapon suddenly vanished and a figure step out of the portal.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably in his throne. He perfectly knew who this was. He noticed his brother;s eye widened at the sight of the figure. Zeus then coughed before standing from his throne.

"Lord Chaos, this is a unexpected visit, may I ask what brings you here?"

Chaos threw off his robe and stood in his traditional black suite, his golden eyes looking around the entire council. He then raised his hand and using is power forced Zeus to fly back into his throne, preventing from moving.

"Why I am here is none of your concern Zeus. I come here with warning. Any of you think about harming my son then I will wipe you from existence, do I make my self clear? As for you Poseidon, If you must know Percy was adopted by Sally, he himself doesn't even know. You see I seduced her best friend, and unfortunately she died giving birth to Percy. His Godly powers were too much for a mortal to bare. It was then her best friend Sally Jackson adopted him, promising to raise him us her son."

Chaos knew It wasn't the truth, but there were just to many things that didn't make sense about Percy sudden appearance. It seems his bluff had worked though as Poseidon immediately stopped thinking and accepted his explanation. Chaos noticed Zeus was trying to move, he lowered his hand allowing the King of Gods to move once more.

"Very well Lord Chaos that explains his sudden appearance, but what it doesn't explain his how he can use a sword so well, not to mention use his powers at will."

Chaos growled. "Percy is naturally gifted with the sword, it was one of my gifts to him, also Percy as the power to control all the elements and again was gifted with that knowledge by myself."

"But why now Lord Chaos? You have never had a demigod child before. Why now?"

Chaos turned is attention to the Goddess who had just spoken.

"The reason Lady Athena, is because I have watched how each and everyone of you have abused the power I gave you. The world is tearing itself apart down there and all you lot can do is sit up here ignoring it. Is it no wonder mortals have stopped worshipping you? The only mortals who still worship you are your own children, who are sent on quest after quest just for your own personal amusement. Well enough is enough, Percy is going to be your judge. He will decide if Olympus is to stand or if it is too fall.

Zeus eyes widened. "So he is the child of the Prophecy, but that can't be he is not a child of the big three."

Chaos grinned. "He may not be the child of the prophecy Zeus, but he will still be your judge and executioner, Don't forget he has all my powers even those to wipe a God from existence. You have been warned Olympians change your ways or suffer at the hands of my son."

Chaos then vanished from the throne room, causing the room to erupt in arguments. Many of the Gods were panicking. A child had been born that had the power to destroy their very existence, and the problem was they were powerless to stop it.

**Chaos Cabin**

Percy was sitting in his cabin when he heard the camp horn sound. He rubbed his hands, he had been looking forward to this. It was time for capture the flag. Percy was going to make sure instead of Mark facing Annabeth, then he would face him instead. Percy whistled before grabbing his sword from his bedroom and walking out of his cabin onto the big green. He noticed all the other camper were assembled already. He pushed his way towards the front where smirked to see a glaring Luke looking at him. Percy ignored the blonde pounce and listened to Chiron.

"As you know, at the beginning of each summer, we start off with a friendly game of capture the flag. As usual the teams will be cabin Athena, Ares, Apollo vs Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter. This years captains are Luke Castellan from Cabin Hermes and Annabeth Chase from cabin Athena. Percy as you have been claimed you are allowed to choose who side you wish to join."

Percy grinned. "I will choose the side of Athena, Ares and Apollo." Percy heard a huge cheers from the Ares cabin. Clearly they admired his skill in battle.

Chiron nodded. "Very well you will have 30 minutes to come up with a strategy and battle plan. remember your flag must be in plain sight, and on the ground. When I sound the horn, the game will begin."

**In the woods**

Percy yawned as Annabeth, explained the battle plan. He didn't care so much for it. As long as he got to make a fool out of his brother then he was happy.

"Ok everyone that's the plan. I will stay out of sight to guard the flag."

Percy raised his hand. "Excuse me, but if you are the leader, shouldn't you be leading the attack, instead of hiding away. Why don't you allow me to guard the flag. After all I did beat Luke, the best sword fighter in this camp, so it seems only logical that the strongest should guard the flag."

Percy gulped as he noticed those stormy grey eyes look at him. Even in this time-line they were scary.

"Fine, Percy we will both guard the flag. The rest of you move out."

Percy groaned. This not what he wanted. Talking to Annabeth was bad enough, but being alone with her. He noticed she was still glaring at him.

"What's the problem Percy, got a problem with me staying behind? If you want to know the real reason is I don't trust you. In fact I wouldn't put it past you to hand over the flag to your brother without a fight."

Percy grinned. Why would i want to do that? I can't stand the little brat, but if you insist the fine, but know this, if Mark does reach the flag first. He's mine understand?"

Annabeth carried on staring at him before nodding. "Fine, and if it is anyone else then I will deal with them deal."

Percy smirked "Deal" Percy then heard the horn blow. "Its show time."

Percy sat in one of the tree next to Annabeth, watching the flag. So far no one had made an attempt on it. He was feeling rather a little uncomfortable being this close to Annabeth, what didn't help was she kept glancing at him now and again.

"So you're the son of chaos?"

Percy just shrugged. "Guess so what of it "

Annabeth locked eyes with him. "So what, so what. Chaos is more powerful then all the Gods of Olympus, its unheard of him to have a child. Especially a demigod. He was the one who granted the Olympians their powers in the first place."

Percy was looking for a way out of this conversation. After all he didn't want to risk getting to close to Annabeth. It seems the fates were fucking with his head once more. It was then he noticed his brother kneeling by the small creek to get a drink. Percy grinned as his eyes locked with their flag. He waited till Mark was about to grab it before jumping down starling him.

"Well this is a surprise. If you want that flag, then you will have to go through me brother."

Percy watched Mark growl before coming towards him with his sword. Percy parried every strike with ease. Had he been this bad when he first fought Annabeth? Soon he was growing tired and decided to end it. He quickly slashed his blade right and left, causing a few cuts on his brother cheek and arm. He then tripped him up, forcing to him to fall face first on the gravel floor. He heard the cheers behind him and waited he knew it wasn't over. After all this is where Percy had learnt who he was. Like before he heard the gasps and the looked at the shocked expression on everyone faces as they watched his brother wounds heal using the water. He noticed his brother seemed more confident and soon were taking down the other demigods who intercepted him. Soon it was just him and Mark.

Percy grinned. "Just because you found out you that you're the son of Poseidon, doesn't mean you can beat me brother. Or did you forget my father was the one who gifted the Olympian with their power in the first place. Just turn away now, unless you want me to hurt you."

Percy grinned as his brother dropped his sword, maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all, his eyes then widened as he noticed his brother focusing, his eyes looked to the small creek and could see the small waves forming.

"So that's your game is it. Fine with me."

Percy then caused lightning to appear in his hands, before his brother could summon the wall of water, Percy hit him with two arcs of electricity, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Lesson one brother, never try to use water against someone who can use the element of electricity, you will always lose."

Percy then kicked him in the ribs forcing him to double over. He heard the shouts coming from the other side of the creek and looked up to see three Ares campers holding the flag above their head. They had won. Percy stepped over his brother, and immediately noticed Annabeth kneel next to his brother to see if he was ok.

Percy grinned. "So it begins!"

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter four. Has you have likely guessed. it will be Percy, Mark and Annabeth chosen to find Zeus masterbolt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**A/N: Okay i know a lot of people are wondering when Thalia will be introduced. As you know She was rescued in the second book and only appeared as a main character in book three. So i have decided to by pass sea of Monster (Personally i find it the worse of the whole series) and have Percy use the Power of Chaos to return the Golden Fleece. However that won't be until the end of book one, after the bolt has been returned.  
**

**Camp Half-Blood Chaos Cabin**

Percy laid on his bed thinking. Now that he had come back in time, maybe he could safe the other demigods that had been victims of the second titan war. He definitely wanted to save Bianca, plus Zoe as well. He also wanted to safe Selena and Charles, he also decided to Will so at least Clarissa would have someone to love. Percy looked up to the ceiling, he was finally beginning to realise that this mission might not be as simple as he first thought. He was going to need help, not just Thalia help, but divine help. All the Olympian council were out, they were all going to be wiped from existence, except Hestia, she hadn't done anything and maybe having an older god on the new council would be a good idea. Another God that did pop up into Percy mind was Hades. True he was the brother of Zeus and Poseidon, but he hated them just as much as Percy did. Also an army of the dead, would be a big help in his conquest over Olympus. The question was would Hades be willing to betray the other Olympians?

"Dad I need to speak to you, if you are listening?"

Percy looked to the side of the bed and smiled as a vortex opened up and his father stepped out. Percy sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was glad that Chaos was his father, at least when he needed him, then he was there. Unlike Poseidon.

"What can I do for you Perseus."

Percy jumped off his bed and began to pace back and forth in front of his father. He wasn't sure how he would react to his plan, but there was only one way to find out. He stopped pacing then turned to Chaos.

"I think I might need help. Not just other demigods, but divine help." Chaos raised his eyebrows, in interest.

"Go on."

Percy stood silent for a minute. "I was thinking of asking Hades, to join our side. One he was betrayed by Zeus, two he has a serious grudge against his brothers, and it was only in the battle of Olympus that he decided to help them. Three Nico and Bianca could prove very useful and finally he is the only God that has done his job."

Chaos stood there in deep thought. He could see where Percy was coming from, but he had decided that all the Gods were wiped out, so that Percy could build a new council. Still what Percy had said did have merit. Hades was the only one doing his job has a God. And maybe having him help Percy will make his task that much easier.

"Very well Perseus. I stand behind you on this decision. Chaos was about to walk back through his portal when Percy stopped him. "Dad there something else I need. I have discovered the perfect way to get back at Lady Athena, but I will need your help."

Chaos paused. "I'm Listening."

**Underworld**

Hades Lord of the Underworld, sat in his study. He two was concerned about the recent events. He like Zeus had suspected that Poseidon son had stolen Zeus prize possession. His helmet of Darkness had also gone missing. He had decided to take Poseidon son's mother as hostage, forcing him to come and get her from the underworld. When he finally arrived, then he would demand that the boy handed over not only the masterbolt, but his helmet as well, which he assumed the boy had stolen too.

He turned his eyes to a small globe and noticed to young teens playing around in a room. One was a boy in black t-shirt, black jeans with black hair and the other was girl who looked very similar to the boy. These two children were is own son and Daughter. He had hidden them away from Zeus and Poseidon because of the Big three deal they had made. Of course what Zeus and Poseidon didn't know was that he had actually broken the deal first. Then his eldest brother had revealed that he had a daughter. Once Thalia was born then Poseidon decided that he too would have a demigod. The reason the three had broken their deal was due to the great prophecy. It stated one child of the big three would chose to destroy Olympus or save it. Hades knew his brother would be jealous if his two children were the chosen one, and decided to keep them hidden to avoid what had happened to Zeus's Daughter. He had hidden them in a casino in Las Vegas, however this casino was no normal casino and was in fact the den of the lotus eaters. Once someone stepped into the casino and ate one of the Lotus, then they were trapped in time. Although his children would have been 80 odd now, the casino had persevered their teenage bodies making them look no older then 13 or 14.

Hades was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling him. This seemed most odd had no one ever called him. He stood from his desk and noticed a an iris message behind him. In the bubble was the boy who had caused big trouble on Olympus. Perseus Jackson. Hades was intrigued at what the Son of chaos would want.

"What can I do for you Perseus. It's not everyday that I have a demigod call me."

Percy looked Hades straight in the eye. "I need to see you on a personal matter. Something that I feel we would both benefit from. Could you please transport me to the underworld so that we my discuss my plan."

Hades paused, he was thinking what could the son of Chaos possibly want to talk about. Still he was rather bored, and decided maybe the company would be a good idea. What he had seen of the son of Chaos is that he hated his brother with passion. This was already a thumbs up in his book, especially when he too hated his brothers. He waved his hands making a black cloud appear. Out of it walked Percy. Hades gestured for Percy to take a seat.

"So what can I do for you Perseus. You mentioned a proposition that would benefit us both. So what is it?"

Percy looked at Hades, then replied. "Before I reveal anything I need you to swear on the Styx that this conversation will go no further, and that you will not reveal what I say to any other God or Goddess."

Hades raised his eyebrows. "You do realise who you are addressing boy? I am the God of the underworld, and you will show me the respect I deserve. However I will allow your lack of manners to slip this once. As for the oath. I Hades Lord of the Underworld swear on the river styx, that I will not reveal anything mentioned by Perseus Son of chaos, to any member of the Olympian council or minor Gods and Goddess. This I swear."

Perct heard rumbling in the sky to signal the deal had been done. He sighed in relief.

"Lord Hades, you may think that I am the son of Chaos, but in another time, I was the Son of Poseidon. In that time line I was the child of the great prophecy and decided to save Olympus. However once the deed was turn, the Olympian council turned their back on me, and I lost everything. It seems my father had decided that one child wasn't enough and had hidden a second child called Mark, my brother. When he came to camp half-blood, took everything away from me, my life, my love. I became an outcast and ended leaving camp half-blood. I decided that I would try live my life has a proper mortal instead. When I returned home, I discovered that my family had been killed. It seemed everything had been taken away from me, I decided to end it all. Just before I was about to fall onto my sword Chaos revealed himself to me. He made me a deal. He said that I could go back in time and do everything again, only this time I would be his son, and my mission was to destroy Olympus instead of save it." Percy paused to allow Hades to take in everything that he had said.

Hades again raised his eye brows. "How do I know what you are telling me is true?"

Percy sighed. "Very well if you need more proof. I know about Nico and Bianca. I know that you hid them in the lotus casinp, as you wanted one of them to be the child of the great prophecy. I also know that you are planning to have one of your furies pick them up and then enroll them into a boarding school."

Hades eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. No one knew what he was planning. The only one who knew where is children were was himself and his furies. This alone meant that Percy was actually telling the truth. Hades sat back in his chair and placed his fingers together.

"Very well Perseus, I believe you, but what is your plan, that benefits us both?"

Percy took a deep breath. "If you are willing to help me destroy Olympus, then I promise you a seat on the new council. No longer would you rule the underworld, heck if you wanted you could rule the Sky or any of the other domains. Chaos had as also approved this plan, and if you need any other incentive, then I can tell you right now who has stolen your helm of Darkness, and Zeus Masterbolt."

This grabbed the Hades attention. "You mean it is not your brother, who has stolen them?"

Percy shook his head. "No, however the culprit is a demigod. His names is Luke castellan a son of Hermes. In the last timeline, he was the one who awoken Kronos, starting the second titan war. With the help of Ares he stole not only Zeus bolt, but your helmet too."

Hades growled, how dear his nephew help a son of Hermes steal his helmet. he swore that Ares would pay for his lack in judgement. "Very well Perseus I will help you. Anything to get one up on my brothers. Beside I have grown tired of ruling the underworld, and think maybe Hades Lord of the Skies has a nice ring to it."

Percy nodded. "Okay here is what's going to happen." Perseus then spent an hour telling Hades everything that would happen from here on out.

**Camp half-Blood Big House**

Chiron stood on the porch of the big house, looking down on camp half-blood. He had just been visited by Poseidon who had told him about the deadline for Zeus's Masterbolt. It seems they had only less then a week to retrieve the bolt before Zeus declared war on Poseidon. Chiron had been instructed to allow Mark to lead the quest, in doing so it would prove his innocence. He had sent Grover with a message that Mark was to meet him here the moment he left the hospital wing. He noticed two figures walking towards him, one was Mark, the other was Annabeth. Chiron wondered if this was a good idea, especially with Poseidon and Athena hating each other. He waited until they were both standing in front of him. He then gestured for them to follow him. Once inside he turned to both of them.

"Mark, your father has just visited me, and requested that you are sent on a quest to find Zeus masterbolt. He also wants you to rescue your mother from the underworld, where Lord Hades is holding her prisoner. However before you go on this quest the oracle must be consulted. Up stairs you will find a room. Within this room you will meet the Oracle, who will give you a prophecy. Bare in mind though that the prophecy may not be as straightforward as it sounds."

Mark nodded, before he left Annabeth and slowly walked up the stairs. Immediately he noticed the temperature had dropped, and the upstairs was all dark and gloomy. He noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar, and walked in. The first think he noticed was the amount of junk in the room, armour and swords were just piled everywhere. It was then he noticed a figure sitting in one of the chairs. However it was so dark in the room, that he could hardly see anything. He moved closer until he stood right in front of the figure. His hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, as in the chair was the mummified remains of a woman. Mark eyes widened as he saw a soft green glow appear in the eye sockets of the woman. He then noticed a thick green smoke began to surround the woman, causing her to float up in the air. Mark was ready to leg it when he had a woman's voice.

_"You shall go west with the spawn of Chaos, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Mark growled. It seems he had no choice but to take his brother on this quest. He turned from the oracle and left the room, walking down the stairs. He was thinking of what he had heard. God who had turned, who could that be? And you shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend? Mark really only had three friends they were Annabeth, Grover and Luke, who seemed to have helped him settle into camp. The only one he thought that would betray him was his brother Percy, but then again he didn't see him as a friend, and he was certain that Percy didn't see him as one. The last line was truly worrying. He would fail to save, what matters most. The only thing that mattered to him was saving his mother from the underworld. Was he destined to fail in saving her? He had been thinking so much that he failed to noticed he had already reached the bottom of the stairs. He then noticed Annabeth, Chiron and his brother standing there. However it seems Percy was smirking for some reason. Mark made his way towards the group.

"I spoke to the oracle and she revealed to me the prophecy. It states. That I will go west with my a spawn of chaos, and that we will face the God that has turned, we will find what was stolen and see that it his safely returned. I will be betrayed by one I call a friend and that I will fail to save what matter most to me in the end."

Chiron crossed his arms against his chest. "Very well, I would assume west means Los Angeles, after all that is the only entrance to the underworld that I know of. I am not sure about the God that has turned, or the person who will betray you, but remember what I said before, these prophecy could have several meanings. Now normally three demigod are allowed on each quest. Has the prophecy says that Perseus must go with you, then there only leaves one spot left. Who do you wish to come with you?"

Mark looked to see Annbath was biting her lip, he remembered what she had said to had never been on a quest, plus having a daughter of Athena could be useful. The fact she was cute was an added bonus. Mark turned to Chiron.

"I choose Annabeth to join me and my brother. On the quest."

Chiron nodded. "Very well you three will leave tomorrow morning. Make sure you pack everything you are going to need. You will also receive a pack for the quest. This will contain some money and other essential that you might need. I suggest you all get a good night sleep, and I will arrange for you to be driven into New York, tomorrow morning. From there you are on your own."

Chiron turned leaving the three teens to talk amongst themselves. Percy was grinning on the inside. This quest would be very different from his last one.

**A/N: Well What do think to the first twist. Percy working with Hades. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**A/N: Well one flame out of 98 odd reviews is not bad. Hope you enjoy my twist on the Medusa scene.  
**

**Camp Half-Blood Next day**

Percy walked out of his cabin. His sword safely tucked away in his pocket. He also had a rucksack containing a few things. These included a certain scroll, seven slabs of Ambrosia and litre container of nectar. Percy had also been given a credit card by his father, just in case he needed it. Percy turned his head and frowned. He see Annabeth and Mark walking close together, Mark seemed to be carrying some sort of box. Percy growled. He knew exactly what was in the box. Luke's cursed winged trainers. The ones that nearly dragged Grover down to Kronos. Percy saw the two heading for the big house. He quietly followed behind. He noticed Chiron was waiting for them on the porch.

"Good Morning. Glad to see you three are up early. Angus is waiting at the bottom of the hill ready to transport you to New york. Once there you're on your own. Now in this bag are a few bars of Ambrosia, small container of Nectar, and some money for emergencies. Remember you have less then a week to find the bolt and return it, before Zeus declares war on Olympus.

Percy watched Mark take the bag, and placed it on his shoulder. Once they had said their good byes they made their way towards the bottom of the hill where Angus was waiting for them. They all climbed into the car and then set off towards New york. While in the car Percy noticed his brother trying to flirt with Annabeth. He growled under his breath. He couldn't wait to free his Thalia. They soon arrived in the city. Angus waved them good bye before driving away.

Percy noticed Annabeth had pulled out a map, if it was one thing he admired about the Daughter of Athena it was that she was always prepared. Percy knew where they would heading next. In the last time they had boarded a bus heading west. Of course Hades had then sent his Furies to attack them. Although Hades and Percy was now working together, they decided for appearance purposes that the furies would attack again. It was after that they had found the gardens where they had encountered Medusa. Last time he had used Riptide to slice her head off, however this time, he was planning a more diplomatic approach. The scroll he had in his bag was the power to break the curse on Medusa, in doing so cause one Owl head Goddess to throw a hissy fit.

After a long ride on the subway, the three teens finally made it to the bus station. Mark had insisted that they fly. Percy was all for it, after all he was the son of Chaos now, not Poseidon, and who knows maybe Zeus would do him a favour by taking care of his brother. However that thought immediately evaporated, as Annabeth spoke up.

"Mark as the son of Poseidon, you are not allowed to step in Zeus Domain, unless invited too. The same rules apply if Zeus had a child, she or he would be prohibited from entering the sea, unless invited by Poseidon. Seeing how Zeus domain is the sky, then travelling by plane Is a big no,no."

Percy growled. Trust wise girl to spoil, his fun. Wise girl, where did that come from? Percy hadn't used that nickname since before the big break up. He shook his head of those thought and muttered so no one else could hear him.

"Okay Percy, don't get a head of yourself, this isn't your Annabeth, just a obsticle that the fates have placed in front of you."

The three teens bought their tickets and climbed onto the bus. Percy noticed they were the only three apart from the driver on the bus. Percy laid his head back and looked out the window, as the city skyline soon vanished. He noticed Annabeth and Mark was laughing with each other. Percy frowned, he knew the bus wouldn't be attacked for another few hours yet and decided to get some sleep. He was suddenly woken up by a loud noise. He looked out the window and noticed the bus was near where they had stopped last time. Percy heard the sound of wings and the sound of claws on the top of the bus. Percy braced himself. Hades had promised him that the Furies would not harm any of them, as this was all an act, just to throw the other Gods of their plan. Percy suddenly noticed the driver was pulled out through the window. He noticed Mark and Annabeth immediately froze up. Percy sighed, and then noticed the roof ripped off. Revealing three furies looking down on them, teeth bared and talons out.

"Give us the Bolt Lightning Thief!"

Percy looked and noticed one of the Furies winked, before starting to try claw at Annabeth and Mark. Percy withdrew his blade before slicing one of the Furies wings off. He watched it let out a loud scream before turning to dust. Percy looked towards his brother and saw him trying to defend himself. However he didn't see Annabeth and assumed she was using her cap to hide. Percy growled.

"Must I do everything!"

Percy put his sword away before raising his hand causing three bolt of lightning to strike the other two furies turning them to dust. Once the coast was clear, Percy climbed off the bus and noticed they had stopped right outside Medusa lair. Of course if any mortal was to see it, then they would assume it was just a normal garden centre, however Percy knew Different. He waited for Mark and Annabeth to climb down from the bus, then pointed towards the Garden centre.

"Maybe we can send an Iris message to Chiron and see if he could help us some way."

Annabeth and Mark nodded, following Percy across the road. He pushed the doors open, and took a look around, it was just has he remembered it, the counter was dirty and the fridge where refreshments were normally sold, was giving off a nasty smell as it was filled with mould. Percy and three teens suddenly turned to come face to face with a tall woman, dressed in black trench coat. She had scarf over her head and wear a huge pair of Sun glasses. The woman smiled at the three teens.

"My, my visitors. Its been so long since I have had any company. Why don't you stick around for a little bit, it looks like you have all had a rough day. "

Percy stepped forward, in front of the woman, standing in front of Annabeth and Mark. "Hmm no thanks, we are just looking for a phone. Is there one available?"

The woman smiled sweetly. "Why yes of course. Why don't you follow me, it's in my office at the back of the gardens."

Percy nodded, then gestured for Annabeth and Mark to follow him. While they were walking he dropped back and whispered to Annabeth.

"Does any of this seem odd to you? You now front being run down, and this garden full of statues. It reminds me of something, what about you?"

Percy didn't want to do all the work, so he decided to give Annabeth something to think about. Percy noticed her eyes suddenly widened as realisation appeared on her face. Percy grinned, it seems she had finally worked out what was happening. They soon stopped as the woman turned to them.

"You know I never knew it could be so easy to snag three demigods. You three will be the first of my new collection. Hmm yes I can smell your mother stench from here daughter of Athena. After all it was her who cursed me, and whats this a son of Poseidon, oh how perfect. Both of them took something from me and now I will take something from them."

Marked suddenly back up nervously. "Who are you? I think you have has mistaken with someone else."

The woman smiled, before removing her scarf from her head. Revealing her hair to be a load of snakes hissing and snapping.

Annabeth quickly screamed. "Everyone close your eyes. She a gorgon!"

The woman growled. "I am not just any gorgon, I am the Gorgon, the woman that your mother cursed in her temple. I am Medusa!"

Mark immediately fainted causing Percy to shake his head in disbelieve. It seems he couldn't do anything bloody right. Percy turned to Medusa and watched as she was about to remove her shades. Percy quickly used his power to summon a wall of water, and freezed it, creating a barrier between himself and Medusa. He turned to see Annabeth had her eyes closed.

"Perfect! Medusa, I know a way to lift your curse. As the son of Chaos I have the power to break Olympian curses. I know what Poseidon did to you, I know that you cried to Athena for comfort. Instead of offering you that comfort she cursed you to become the monster you are. I can lift the curse if you let me."

There was silence for a few seconds when he heard Annabeth shout. "Percy what do you thing you are doing? Medusa was cursed for reason, she disgraced my mother temple."

Percy turned and growled. "Your mother is a bitch Annabeth, like all the Olympian, all we are to them are toys. Yes Medusa did disgrace Athena temple, but it wasn't her choice. Poseidon took her on the cold floor of your mother temple. Instead of stopping Poseidon she cursed the woman who was calling out for help. All because she was jealous, just like she was jealous of arachnid and her weaving."

Annabeth growled. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that. She is a Goddess on the Olympian council, if she wanted she could smite you right now."

Percy laughed. "She wouldn't dare, after all my father has warned the Olympian that they are not to harm me or he will wipe them from existence. Now Medusa, will you allow me to break the curse on you?"

Again there was silence, before he heard Medusa speak. "How do I know this is not some trick, that the moment I let my guard down you will slice my head off, like your ancestor did all those years ago."

Percy removed his sword and threw around the other side of the ice barrier. "That is my only weapon. Now will you please put your shades back on so that I might free you from that bitch's curse."

He heard the sound of footsteps and saw Medusa appear from behind the ice barrier her eyes hidden behind her shades. "Very well son of Chaos, you release me from this curse and you and your friends can go free."

Percy opened his bag and pulled out the scroll Chaos had given him. He then started to read it. In aloud voice he began to speak in Ancient Greek. A huge Vortex appeared and wrapped it self around Medusa, forcing her to scream. Percy carried on speaking until the Vortex had vanished leaving Medusa kneeling on the floor. Percy grinned, it seemed his idea had worked. he noticed her hair was no longer, made of snakes, but was long and blonde. He watched her stand and place her hands to her head. He heard her gasp. He then noticed she moved her hands to her shades before removing them. Her eyes now longer black but light blue. Percy could now see how Poseidon had been tempted. Medusa was bloody hot.

His eye's suddenly widened as he was engulfed into a huge hug by now crying woman. "Thank you, thank you. At last I can finally be free. You kept your word son of Chaos so I will keep mine. You're free to go."

Suddenly there was choirs of groans. It seemed when Percy broke the curse, then he also broke the curse on those who had been turned to stone. Many of the people were tourist , who immediately made for the exit. Percy then noticed that Annabeth was glaring at him. He just frowned back. He then broke the hug with Medusa. "Although I appreciate the hug, Medusa, we need to get going."

Medusa pulled back and nodded her head. "Yes, I have a lot of catching up to do, Thank you again son of Chaos. And good bye." Percy watched as the woman left them standing in the garden, he couldn't help but smile. He had freed a innocent soul."

**Olympus**

Every God and Goddess were hiding behind their thrones. If there was one Goddess you didn't want to piss off, it was Athena. She had just seen Percy break her curse on Medusa, and she was livid. No one had ever challenged the Gods powers in such a way. It wasn't only that he had broken the curse that was making eyes glow, but he had accused her of being jealous, of those who she had cursed. Athena swore had Chaos not warned them, then the brat would now be in the underworld. She turned to see one God smirking. She growled, if it was one God she hated it was Poseidon.

"What so funny Fish breathe? I don't see why your laughing? Your son is a bloody coward and a disgrace to all demigods. Fainting in middle of confrontation with a gorgon. You're just lucky Percy was there, or Medusa would now have two new statues."

Poseidon stopped laughing, his own eyes started to glow. He stood from his throne striking his trident into the ground. "You dare call my son a coward, You good for nothing know it all!"

Athena grabbed her spear and shield before confronting her uncle. "What are you going to do about it Barnacle beard?"

Poseidon also stepped off his throne, trident ready to strike, when both God and Goddess were stopped by Zeus shouting.

"Enough! Now Athena I know how you feel, but you know what Chaos said, we are forbidden from touching his son. As for you brother, I have to agree with Athena. You said this Mark was something special, so far he failed to beat a fury, fainted in front of a Minotaur and now done the same in front of a Gorgon. I dread to think what he would do if he was confronted by a hell-hound or worse Hades Cerberus. In fact had it not been for Percy then we would be looking at the shortest quest in demigod history."

Athena glared at her father. "So what are we suppose to do? Just allow him to carry on insulting us. We are god and Goddess for a reason and yet we are all scared of a little mortal. Well I am warning you now, next time he insults me I will smite him and send him to Hades. No one makes a mockery of the Goddess Athena."

**A/N: Whoops looks like Percy has pushed a few of Athena's buttons. I thought breaking the curse would be a nice twist to show the readers that Percy isn't totally dark, but he won't stand seeing the God mess with peoples life's especially when it is through no fault of their own.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**A/N: Time to cause some real Myhem for Percy in this next Chapter. Enjoy  
**

**On train to Denver**

Percy sat behind Annabeth and Mark. After freeing Medusa, they had decided to travel by train to there next destination. unfortunately the Amtrack Train they were now on only went as far as Denver, and was due to stop off in St Louis for a few hours, before continuing to it's final destination. Percy had discovered that Mark seemed to have lost the quest bag, leaving them with no money, it was then that Percy decided to use his father's credit card, and pay for their train tickets. Annabeth was still not talking to him, it seems she was totally blanking him, after his verbal assault on Athena. Percy didn't care, he prefered it this way, at least now there was no chance of falling for her again. Percy's mind drifted back to his first quest. St Louis was where they had meet the mother of all monsters Echidna, and he had been poisoned by her Chimera. Percy was just thankful, that this time it would be his brother getting the attention. After all he was the one who everyone believed had the bolt. Percy looked out the window as the countryside flew by, He was wondering what he was going to do after camp. He didn't want to go back with far as he was concerned, Sally wasn't his mother. He wondered if Chiron would allow him to stay at camp all year. That way he could sharpen up on all his skills, after all everything was happening as it had before, but Percy didn't trust the fates, and knew soon he would face another one of their curve balls. He found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. Again he found himself in the presence of his father.

"Is this going to happen every time I fall asleep?" Percy noticed his father was just staring at out of his window, Percy wasn't sure if he had heard him, so decided to walk up beside him.

Chaos turned to his son. "To answer your question Perseus. No this will not happen every time. However I wanted to discuss something with you. I know you don't want to go back to Sally after camp, as you feel you don't belong there. I can understand that, so instead you will come here so that you can learn about the other powers that lay dormant in you."

Percy turned to Chaos. "Other Powers?"

Chaos slowly walked back towards his throne and sat down on it. He raised his hand forcing another one to appear, however this one was a lot smaller. He gestured for Percy to sit down. "Yes Percy other powers. You have only tapped into a small portion of my power. You may control all the elements, but you also have the power to control time. Not to mention to create vortex so that you can get from one place to the next. By the way good show with Medusa. I have never seen Athena so angry."

Percy looked up and grinned. "The bitch deserved it. She should have helped Medusa not cursed her."

Chaos nodded. "Anyway, as I was saying you have the power over all the elements as well as power over time. However these powers take years to master and so you will spend a year here with me, A year here is roughly 9 months in earth years, so you will be back just in time for the summer break. Have you thought anymore about how you intend to rescue Thalia?"

Percy nodded. "I don't fancy travelling to the sea of monsters next year. So was thinking I coud just open a vortex by the fleece, then bring it back to camp."

Chaos, threw his head back and laughed. "Well that will cut your summer rather short, but I do agree, if you do have the powers, then why not use them. Besides we still don't know if the Fates will keep everything the same. It seems were out of time Percy. I will see you at the end of summer. Safe journey."

Percy opened his eyes again to ear the train speaker.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, we will be arriving in St Louis shortly. Those travelling to Denver, please be advised you have three hours to explore the city, before we leave for our final destination. Thank you for your time."

Percy stretched his arms up and noticed Annabeth was staring outside the window. Looking at the Golden Arch, he sighed.

"Here we go again."

**Gateway Arch**

Percy stayed behind Annabeth and Mark as they both ran towards the lif entrance. Percy groaned, he could already see Echidna lining up with her little dog. Percy placed his hand into his pocket gripping his sword, and lined up with Annabeth and Mark. He noticed Echidna was watching him, he could see she was rather confused about something. Percy, quickly turned away and boarded the cable car, with the others. Percy stood over the far side of the cab, as they slowly began to rise up towards the top of the Arch. He could hear the Chimera growling. Of course to any one else it was just a cute dog, but Percy knew otherwise. Percy heard Echidna speak.

"No parents?"

Percy knew what Annabeth was going to say next. He heard her reply. "They're below, scared of heights."

Percy watched Echidna give Annabeth and Mark the sad face look. However what intrigued him was she was totally ignoring him and was only interested in Mark and Annabeth. Percy growled under his breath as she spoke.

"Oh the poor darlings."

Percy looked down and noticed the dog growled and then was told off by Echidna. "Now, now, sonny. Behave." Percy turned his head away from the dog and heard his brother talk.

"Sonny. Is that his name?"

Percy noticed that the had reached the observation deck, and knew what was going to happen next. He gripped the pen in his pocket, he remembered this was where they had separated and Grover and Annabeth had gone back to the bottom leaving him alone with Echidna. He thought about leaving Mark up here on his own, and to see if he could at least kill one monsters. However decided that he would make sure all three of them faced her this time. Percy heard the park ranger telling everyone that the observation deck would be closing shortly. He noticed Mark and Annabeth turned to look at him.

"Percy come on. We need to go."

Percy walked towards them, that when he noticed Annabeth and Mark were about to get into one of the other cars to go down. He grabbed both their shoulders and yanked them back.

"Why don't we let the little boy go down with his parents first."

Annabeth and Mark looked at each other before shrugging. Percy noticed the two parents nodded in thanks then left. Just leaving them and the Echidna, alone. Percy then turned to her. "Okay show yourself. Mortals don't have fork tongues, and normal dogs certainly don't drool black saliva."

Echidna, eyes widened. How did this boy know she wasn't human? Her disguise was flawless. To anyone else she just appeared to be fat lady. Echidna growled.

"Who are you? You are certainly not a demigod, you don't smell like one. I only thought there were these two." She said this while pointing at Annabeth and Mark.

Percy eyes widened. "She couldn't smell him? To her he had been a normal mortal. Percy was lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear Echidna growl.

"Well I suppose there no need for this disguise anymore. I was hoping to just kill the son of Poseidon, but if you are wanting to die as well, then I will be more then happy to oblige."

Percy backed up, as Echidna disguise soon vanished, revealing her true appearance. Percy noticed Mark and Annabeth just stare. Just as Echidna changed so did her small dog. It suddenly growled and then began to grow. Two huge wings appeared and then the second head, and finally the viper head tail. There was a tag around it's neck.

_Chimera-Rabid, Fire-breathing, Poisonous-if found please call Tartarus-ext. 954_

Percy stood ready as one of the head began snapping at them. Percy then noticed Echidna smile. "Allow me to introduce myself, demigods. I am Echidna, Mother of all monsters, and one of you has something I want. Now hand it over."

Percy immediately jumped in front of Echidna, he turned and shouted to both his brother and Annabeth. "You two deal with the Chimera, leave big ugly too me."

Both Mark and Annabeth just looked at him, then turned to see the Chimera stalking towards them. Percy growled.

"For fuck sake, Mark get the bloody sword out of your pocket and bloody use it. How you're a demigod I have no idea. Percy then turned back to Echidna, who's was showing her fangs with her claws ready to attack.

Percy watched as one of the claws came towards him. Quickly he rolled underneath it and slashed with his sword. He heard Echidna scream as her arm was sliced off.

"Your pay Dearly for that, whatever you are!"

Percy grinned then moved in close, just as he was about to attack he heard Annabeth scream. He heard the sound of glass smashing and the sound of his brother cry out in pain. Clearly he had been bitten by the Chimera poison tail.

"Mark!"

Percy watched as he fell out of the window, to the river below. He then noticed the Chimera was nearing Annabeth. Percy was in two minds save her, or let the Chimera kill her. He suddenly growled and turned before jumping and slicing the Chimera tail causing the beast to roar in pain, Percy turned to see Echidna and saw she had escaped. With the Chimera tail now out of action, Percy climbed up onto its back, before stabbing it between it's shoulder blades. He heard the Chimera growl in pain, before turning to dust. He fell down and landed on his feet looking at Annabeth, who was smiling at him. He turned his head away from her before muttering.

"Oh no."

He heard Annabeth's footstep walking behind him, he really didn't want to look at her. He was wishing he had allowed the Chimera to kill her now, at least then she would have been out of his life forever, but again his ego had gotten in the way, and he had decided to be the hero. He closed his eyes, as he heard her timid voice.

"Hmm thanks for saving me Percy."

Percy turned around and noticed she was standing rather too close for comfort. He backed away quickly, before turning towards the exit "It was nothing. Come on we have to see what happened to Mark."

**By the River**

Percy looked out across the river. This was where the water spirit had told him to travel to Santa Monica as his father wanted to speak to him. Percy noticed the floating McDonalds where he had come ashore last time. He turned to see Annabeth just staring at him. He hated it when she did that. he heard her say.

"Percy how did you know?"

Percy turned to Annabeth, and gave her a confused look. "Know what?"

He noticed Annabeth was stepping closer, and soon she was invading his personal space. He noticed she was staring at him, as if he was some equation she was trying figure out. Percy looked into those stormy grey eyes and immediately turned his head. He heard Annabeth speak again.

"You know what, how did you know she was a monster?"

Percy growled. "Something just didn't seem right, plus I caught a quick peak of her tongue when she was talking and noticed it was forked. Plus the dog was drooling black gunk all over the place."

Percy noticed Annabeth still looking at him. It was clear she didn't believe him, Percy was happy that she soon changed the subject.

"I wondered if Mark survived? It was long drop. Plus he fell into a river, not the sea."

Percy looked to the floating McDonald and noticed someone walking out of the river near it. He tapped Annabeth on the shoulder then pointed towards the figure.

"There. Obviously Poseidon did save him. Come on lets go."

Percy and Annabeth made there way towards the figure and noticed he was still holding Riptide, however he was bone dry. Percy could see he had been shaken by something. He was white as a sheet. Suddenly Percy heard him say.

"We have to go to Santa Monica, my dad wants to talk to me."

The three teens quietly made their way back to the train station. Percy noticed that Annabeth was no longer walking next to Mark but him. Percy thought nothing of it at first, but that all changed when she took the seat next to him on the train. She noticed he grabbed his hand and held it, Percy was wishing that Mark would say something, anything to get him out of this situation. he let go of her hand then turned his head back to the window avoiding her gaze. His only thought was

"Bugger"

**A/N: That's right, that simple act of saving Annabeth as made the daughter of Athena see Percy as her hero. How will this new development affect the story. Wait and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter eight. I have decided not to show the entire event of this chapter, but have referenced it in various places. Please enjoy.  
**

**Denver**

Percy sat rigid as a stone. Some how during the second half of their Journey, Annabeth had managed to fall asleep and her head was now resting on his shoulders. Percy was surprised that Mark hadn't said one word about how Annabeth was being with him. Percy guessed his brother was thinking about seeing his father for the first time. Percy couldn't blame him really, after all he was the same when he had been told by the water spirit to go to Santa Monica. Percy took a whiff of his clothes, he was in need of shower, plus trying to sleep on a train wasn't all that comfortable. Percy decided that he would book the three of them into the motel next to the restaurant where they had met Ares. Percy growled as he thought about the God of war, that stupid quest to retrieve his shield from Water world. Percy still remembered being tangled up in all that net, with Annabeth, the last time that had no money and Ares was basically black mailing them. He had promise them a ride to their next destination, if they would retrieve his shield. Of course he failed to mention that the ride was in the back of truck that was smuggling animals. Percy was completely lost in the memories that he failed to noticed Annabeth had woken up, of course that was still he felt the weight lift of his shoulder and turned to see her hair all over the place, and gray eyes half open.

"Where are we Percy?"

Percy groaned. "If I was to guess, I would say were less then a few miles from Denver, Once we get there we need to find away to reach Santa Monica, but first we are all going to book into a motel and have a shower and change our clothes."

Annabeth looked into Percy's golden eyes, she still couldn't believe that no one had noticed how unique their colouring was. "How though? We don't have any money."

Percy sighed, before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and showing her his credit card. "The same way I paid for our train tickets. It is nice to actually have a Godly parent who cares for their kid, instead of one of the Olympians, who just sit up on their throne and do nothing. Let me ask you a question Annabeth. Have you actually ever seen your mother?"

Annabeth bit her lip, the truth was she hadn't. Even when she ran away from home, and needed help, she received nothing. In fact she only found out she was demigod when she reach camp half-Blood with Luke and Thalia. She had meet them one night while walking the street, and had found out that they were in a similar situation to her. So they had all decided to stick together. She remembered the various monster they faced, and not understanding why they were attacking them. Not once did they receive any divine help. Annabeth turned to Percy then shook her head.

"No I never met her, even when I needed help when I was younger, I had to do it alone."

Percy nodded, he knew the story, she had told him it before, but he just wanted to slag of Athena some more. "So answer me this. Why would you defend someone, who has left you to defend for yourself, why she sits pretty up on Olympus, doing fuck all."

Annabeth looked down, she didn't have an answer. Percy was right. However it wasn't in her nature to back down from a debate and decided she would still try to fight back. "Percy she is still a Goddess, and so I should respect her, no matter if she hasn't helped me at all."

Percy laughed. "Well let me tell you something. From the very first time I was claimed in the arena, Chaos as been with me very step of the way. When ever I sleep, he visits me in my dreams, and see if I am okay. He didn't have to give me this credit card, or the bag I now carry, but he did, and know why? Because I am his son, and he wants the best for me. So think about that next time you decided to defend Athena."

Percy then shuffled past her as he really needed the bathroom. He walked into the small cubicle and sighed. "What was happening? Why was he being so civil with her? This had been the woman who had broken his heart, and treated him as if he was an outcast. Percy growled, was he going soft? Was he going to fail this mission? No that couldn't be allowed. The Gods had done to much to this world to be allowed to live. Percy decided he was through with being nice, and he would send a strong message to Olympus. He wasn't just going to stab Ares in his ankle this time, he was going to use the Power of Chaos to wipe him from Existence.

**Motel In Denver**

Percy slung is back onto the bed. He had booked three rooms for the night. He knew it would be cutting it close, but they hadn't had a proper sleep for at least two days, and they could all do with a rest. Percy grabbed some clean clothes from his bag, he notice he was down to his last set. That's when he noticed a small bottle in his bag. Harry took it out and noticed there was a note attached to it.

_Percy I know how quest can force demigods to go through all their clothes rather quickly, so I placed this bottle in your back. Inside is a magic cleaning agent. All you do is put all your dirty clothes into a large basin and fill it with water, then pour this solution into it. You will find when you remove your clothes they will be completely clean, dry and ready to use._

_I wish I could do more to help, but I am already overstepping my boundaries. Good Luck my son._

Percy grinned. Again his father had come through for him. Percy tipped all his clothes onto the bed then grabbed them all before throwing them in the bath tub. Lucky for him the shower was separate to the bath so he could still shower while he cleaned his clothes. Percy filled the tub with water then tipped some of the solution into the bath. He watched it foam for a few minutes. He then stripped down and climbed into the shower.

**Motel Restaurant**

Annabeth, and Mark sat in one of the booths. When Mark noticed a black Motor cycle pull up outside. Mark had been given some money by Percy so that he and Annabeth could get something to eat. Their Burgers had just arrived, when the biker stepped into the restaurant. Mark noticed he locked eyes with him, before grinning and walking toward them. He then noticed the biker sat down opposite both of them and carried grinning at them. Mark wasn't sure what it was but he could feel all the anger and hate boiling up inside of him. However he completely froze as the biker spoke.

"So you're old seaweed's kid huh?"

Mark looked to Annabeth and noticed she was frozen just like he was. Clearly she knew who this was. Mark hated being kept out of the loop.

"Excuse who are you?"

The biker frowned. "Hmm not only do you look like your father, but your just as dumb. I'm Ares kid. Your cousin."

Mark eyes widened, he was sitting in front of an Olympian. He wasn't sure how to respond, so decided to be polite as he could. "Forgive me Lord Ares, I didn't know it was you. However I am still wondering why you are here?_"_

Ares was about to say something, when he heard another voice.

"So Hot head, finally decided to show his ugly mug."

Ares eyes glowed before turning to the voice, he noticed it was Percy, the one they had all been forbidden to touch. Ares growled. "Watch who your talking too boy! I am still an Olympian. You're just lucky your father has forbidden any of us from touching you. Or right now I would send you straight to Hades."

Percy grinned, he alway did enjoy getting on Ares nerves, plus he was so easy to wind-up. Percy slid into the seat next to Annabeth and just carried on staring at the God of war.

"So what brings your ugly mug down off your throne. It possibly can't be to help us. After all aren't you the God of war? I thought you would enjoy seeing your father and uncle go against each other."

Ares growled again. Just who did this brat thing he was dealing with? There was something else though that was puzzling Ares, how had he known who he was? He wasn't anywhere near the others when he had revealed to them who he was. Ares decided to ignore it for now, and get back on topic to why he was here.

"I may be God of war, but even I know if father and Uncle went to war, then this world would be destroyed, and then what would I do? I would have no mortals to fight each other. Plus I need a favour only a demigod can do. If you help me then I will help you get to your next destination."

Percy smirked. "Well thank you for the offer hot head, but we don't need your help. Unlike the rest of you Olympians my dad actually cares about me and has given me a unlimited credit card. So we don't need your help."

Ares growled again. He had been hoping to get Mark to go get his shield that he had left on a ride when he had been out with his girlfriend Aphrodite. However his Brother Hephaestus had set a trap for him and Aphrodite, and they had to leave quickly before being snagged in it. Of course Ares had been in such a rush. That he had forgotten his shield, and not wanting to be caught had decided he would get the demigods to get it for him. Now thought Percy had thrown a curve ball.

"Well as a God, I have the right to request that you help me. By ancient law a demigod can't say no to a Gods request."

Percy growled. He had forgotten about that little rule. "Fine what do you want!"

Ares grinned. "Not far from here, is a water park, you see while I was on a date with Lady Aphrodite, we were ambushed by my brother Hephaestus, who was trying to catch the both of us in the act as they say. Before he could trap us though we flashed out. However I forgot that I left my shield there, and need you three to retrieve it for me. If you do I will give you something that will help you on your quest."

Percy growled, he knew what the something was. The bag containing the Zeus's bolt. He turned to Annabeth and Mark. "Why don't you two go, beside it will be good experience for you. Seeing how I have had to pull both your arses out of the fire several times on this quest."

Mark stood up and glared. "And where will you be?"

Percy smirked. "Me, I will be here keeping old hot head company. Beside he and I need a little chat."

Mark and Annabeth turned to each other and shrugged. They took a map from Ares and left the restaurant. Once they had left Percy turned back to Ares and smirked.

"Just a word of warning Ares. Don't piss me off. You heard what my dad said, I am your Jury, Judge and Executioner." It's up to me to decide all your fates, and so far you're all dead!"

Percy then stepped out of the booth, leaving a very pissed of God of war.

**Motel room**

Percy laid back on his bed thinking. He knew if they wanted then they could totally by-pass the Lotus casino, however Percy wanted to meet Nico and Bianca, and give them warning before he met them in his third year. At least then they would be prepared. Plus he wanted to see Mark, make a complete fool of himself in there. Percy was going to carry on with his original plan. He would allow Annabeth and Mark to eat the lotus flowers, so they could waste a little time. He knew they had been making good time, and still had at least four days until the deadline. He was just about to close his eyes, when he heard a knock on his door. He checked his watch and guessed it must be Mark and Annabeth, he opened the door to see both of them stood there a frown on both their faces. Percy noticed Mark was clutching the bag that contained the bolt.

"Take it you returned old hot heads shield then?"

Annabeth and Mark just glared at him. He could see Annabeth was soaking wet, no doubt she had fallen in the water during their escape from the tunnel of love. Percy walked back to his bed, before throwing her the small bottle his father had given her.

"A gift from my father. Fill a basin with water, then place this solution in the water. All your clothes will be immediately dry, and cleaned."

Annabeth took the solution and growled. "So Mr Big shot, how are we going to get to Santa Monica now?"

Percy groaned. "While you were out, I arranged for a taxi to pick us up, tomorrow morning. It will take us as far as Las Vegas. From there we will get another taxi to Saint Monica."

Percy then shut the door in both their face and fill onto his bed. He switched the TV on and soon found himself falling asleep. He suddenly found himself looking over a huge pit. He was confused after all it should have been Mark having this Visions involving Kronos. Percy heard a deep Voice come from the Pit.

_"Who are you Boy? How do you know so much?"_

Percy smirked. "That is for me to know Kronos and for you to find out."

Kronos Growled. _"How do you know who I am? I never told you my name? No matter even if you do know of my plan you can't stop me."_

Percy smiled. "Well you see, that's where you're wrong. I plan to stop you and Luke, but then destroy Olympus myself. My father as given me a mission to wipe out the entire Olympian council, and to re build from scratch."

Percy noticed Kronos had stopped talking and had guessed that he was thinking about something. He then heard Kronos speak. _"If you want the same thing, I do. Then why do you want to stop me?_

Percy groaned. "I may want to destroy the Olympian council, but I don't want to destroy earth or the mortals living on it. I want to create a new council where the Gods actually take responsibility for their domains, and not abuse their power, something Zeus and the rest of them have been doing for too long."

"Kronos growled. _"Then consider this a declaration of war Perseus. I swear when I am revived you will be the first to taste the blade of my Scythe!"_

Percy just laughed. "You're not the only one with a weapon that can kill a God Kronos. As you will find out when we meet.

Kronos growled. _"We will see Perseus, we will see."_

With that Percy found himself waking up to his watch alarm. He jumped out of bed, and heard the sound of a car horn. He grinned. "We will see Kronos. We will see."

**A/N: Okay a little different to what was in the book, but i hope you enjoyed it. Please review. As the more reviews i receive the more i am encouraged to write this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**A/N: One of the Olympian will die in this chapter. I won't say who.  
**

**On Way To Las Vegas**

Percy was sat in the passenger seat of the taxi while, Mark and Annabeth, occupied the back seats. He felt more comfortable up front, at least he was away from Annabeth's hands, which seemed to want to hold onto him all the time. He laid his head back and thought back to what had happened last night. Kronos was now aware of his involvement and seemed to have singled him out as the biggest threat. Obviously he had been watching Mark and seeing he was going to be no problem decided that Percy was the only one who could stop his plans. It would be another four hours before the reached Las Vegas, Percy was thinking, how he was going to accomplish his goals. First thing was to make sure he wasn't affected by the Casino, he couldn't really care if Mark and Annabeth was affected, as long as he wasn't. He was pulled from his thoughts by the taxi driver.

"So you kids travelling across the State?

Percy wasn't sure what to say, so instead decided to just nod. "Yeah were meeting our parents in LA, we would have flown but my brother as a fear of flying, so we had to travel across the state by train and taxi."

The taxi driver nodded. "Well your parents must be loaded, I mean this is a huge job, compared what we are use to around here. In fact this is the furthest I think I have ever been in taking passengers."

Percy groaned. "Well both are brokers for a big company in New York. Their job included travelling all across the state, sometime there called away on International business as well. This is the first time they have asked us to join them.

Taxi driver nodded. "Well the way were going, we should be there in few hours. Where did you say you wanted me to drop you all off?"

"The Lotus Hotel please." Percy said quickly, before Mark or Annabeth could object.

**Lotus Hotel**

Percy thanked the taxi driver and gave him a small tip for all the trouble. He, Mark and Annabeth then walked into the hotel. He had told Mark and Annabeth they would spent the night here, and then continue their journey to Santa Monica tomorrow. He didn't seem to get much objection, as all three were tired and hungry. Percy walked up to the main reception, even when they had passed through the main door Percy could sense there was something wrong with the whole place.

"Excuse me. I would like to book three rooms for the night. If you could arrange for two standards and one of your most expensive suites then it would be appreciated." He turned to see Annabeth, hands on hips and Mark just glaring at him. Percy shook his head. Least they could do was be grateful. He snapped from his thoughts as he heard the receptionist.

"Well we have two standards and supreme available, would you like me to go head and book them?"

Percy nodded before handing over his credit card. Once the transaction had been completed, the porter showed them to their rooms. Mark and Annabeth were on one of the lower floors, while his own suite was based at the very top. The three had arranged to meet up down in the lobby once they had put all their things away. Percy was wondering what room Bianca and Nico could be in. He knew Hades wouldn't have allowed them to stay in anything cheap, and guessed that they must have one of the residential pent houses, above him. Now the problem was how to gain access to them? Percy decided to put that thought from his mind for now and left his room, before climbing into the elevator. When he reached the bottom of the lobby he noticed, that Annabeth and Mark wasn't there. He was wondering where the could possibly got too when the receptionist called over.

"Excuse sir, if you're wondering where your friends are, one of our staff took them into the main casino as they were wanting something to eat. Our restaurant is in there."

Percy hid his smirk. He had to admit putting the main restaurant within the actual casino itself was quite brilliant, especially when the restaurant was located right in the middle of the trap.

Percy then turned to see a gentleman looking at him. "If you like sir, I could take you too your friends?"

Percy slowly backed up. "Hmm no thanks, I think I will just call room service."

Percy noticed the man shake his head. "Sorry sir, I am afraid to inform you that we don't offer room service at this Hotel, but I am sure your friends are waiting for you. Let me take you to them."

Percy growled, before pulling out his pen and extended into a sword, he noticed the porter immediately back off. "Back away now, I know exactly what this place is, I don't intend to be trapped in here for eternity. Now unless you want me to run you through a suggest you leave me alone." Percy watched the guard quickly call into his intercom, however before he could finish he was cut in a half and turned to dust. Percy turned to face the receptionist, he brought his blade towards her. "I want to know where Bianca and Nico Di Angelo are. Now!"

The woman scared for her life quickly ran the names through her computer. "There in the top pent house. However I am afraid it restricted access." Woman gulped as Percy blade rested against her neck.

"Lets just say I have message from their father for them. Now unless you want to join your pal over there in the underworld, then I suggest you find a way to get me up there. Understand?"

The receptionist nodded, she was helpless and wondered why the other guards hadn't shown up. She grabbed a key from one of the drawers and handed to him. "That key gives you special access to the top pent houses. There in one of them."

Percy retracted his blade, and left the receptionist shaking. He then pocketed it and walked into the left, just as the door closed he noticed the lobby suddenly filled with security guards. Percy rested himself against the wall of the elevators, why did they have to make it so difficult for themselves? He noticed the lift stopped and a tall blonde blue eyes woman dressed in red walked in. Percy waited until the lift door closed before speaking

"Boy I must be lucky. Two visits from the Olympian council in less then two day apart. So what brings the whore of Olympus to see me?"

The woman turned to Percy. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your tongue mortal! I am Lady Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and you will show me the respect I deserve."

Percy cracked up laughing confusing the Goddess. She wondered what was so funny, when she heard Percy say.

Lady Aphrodite, bit far fetch don't you think. After all would a lady cheat on her own husband, with his brother? Would a lady open her legs for every mortal, God and Demigod alike?"

Aphrodite was furious. She wanted to smite the little brat right there and then, until she remembered the warning by Chaos. Still if she couldn't interact with him directly, she could still indirectly. A small smile graced her lips.

"Why I am here is to get some answers from you. I have never met anyone like you Percy. You are some what of an enigma to me, you see as the Goddess of Love, I can sense emotions within mortals. This is how I match those who are compatible with each other, but you are different. You long for a girl you have never meet before, yet your feeling for her are that of someone who has been in love for years. You also harbour a certain amount of hate for a certain daughter of Athena, who until camp had never actually met. You feel as if she has betrayed you somehow, yet the reason still eludes me. The only logical explanation I can come up with, is that you are not from this time, but from somewhere else in the future. You were in love with your Annabeth and she broke your heart, this would explain your strong hatred for this Annabeth of this time. Also it would explain your feelings for a certain daughter of Zeus. If I would have to guess, then some time in the near future she his removed from the tree, and you too grow close, but I sense another in your heart Perseus, and this is where you give your whole game plan away. You have small feeling for an eleven year old girl within this very building, a certain daughter of Hades to be exact. Your heart is filled with guilt, and I am guessing she was taken away from you before her time."

Percy growled. "What do you want Aphrodite? If you know so much about me, and know that I am from another time, then why not take it to Zeus?

Aphrodite giggled. "Where is the fun in that. I don't plan to expose you Perseus, but I do intend to make your love life more interesting." After all I am the Goddess of Love.

Percy suddenly had flash back to the time he was in the Limo, where Aphrodite had said the same thing. He growled, before removing his blade and infusing it with the power of Chaos, he held it against the Goddess of love's neck, much to her surprise. Percy's eye's glowed."

"It was your interference in the last time time, that caused me pain. You were the one who took Annabeth from me and gave her to my no brain brother. You then interfered in mine and Thalia life and ended up making her a slave to Artemis and her hunters, all because you made her fall in love with me, making her break her vow. You're worst then all the Olympian put together, the why you toy with the Mortals emotions, just so you can get your sick perverted kicks out of it. Well enough is enough. Maybe the world would be better without your fucking nose in every mortal business."

With that Percy immediately stabbed the Goddess of Love, she watched her eyes widened. As she looked down and saw the strange purple energy over taking her body. She looked into the cold golden eyes of Perseus and saw him smirking. Before she screamed and faded to nothing.

**Olympus**

Zeus was sitting in his throne, when he noticed Aphrodite's throne begin to crumble right before his eyes. There was only one reason this would happen, and that was if a God or Goddess had faded or worse been wiped from existence.

"Hermes call a council meeting Immediately. Percy has claimed his first Olympian!"

Hermes appeared in front of his father, he was wondering what had happened, when he saw the now crumbled throne of Aphrodite. He immediately left intending on getting everyone assembled. An hour later and all the Council was present they were wondering what the big emergency was until the saw the crumbled throne. Zeus immediately began the meeting.

"It seems someone did not take Chaos's warning and invoked the wraith of young Perseus. She has now paid for her deeds. Let this be warning to all of you."

All the Olympian just stayed silent mourning the passing of one of their own.

**Lotus Hotel**

Percy watched with a satisfied smirk. All that was left of the Goddess was gold dust. He had taken the life of his first Olympian. Percy thought he would feel regret In doing so, but found he felt more alive then ever. Especially now he knew the Goddess of Love wouldn't be sticking her nose in his business anymore. He walked up to the one of the doors and knocked. For while there was no answers. Percy was about to try the next one when he saw the door open. He smiled as he recognised a much younger Bianca looking at him.

"Hi can I help you?"

Percy smiled, it was good to see Bianca in the flesh once more. The last time he had seen her was in her spirit form. "Hi my names Perseus. You're father sent me to have a little chat with you. Mind if I come in?"

Bianca was confused, as far as she knew she didn't have a father, still she and her brother had been stuck in this room for so long, that maybe it would be good to have someone to talk to, beside if he was trouble then they could always use the alarm system in the suite. She stepped aside and allowed Percy to enter their suite, he noticed Nico was on one of the sofa's playing a video game.

"Who was that sis?"

Percy noticed the ten year old boy, stopped playing his game and turned to see a boy a few years older then himself standing next to his sister. He immediately went on the defensive.

"Who are you?, What do you want with me and my sister?"

Percy smiled again. It seems even at ten Nico was still into the doom and gloom look. Percy walked to the sofa. "My name is Perseus, and I have something to tell you both."

Both children took a seat on one of the other sofa's keeping close together, Percy could sense they were still not sure about him. Percy could understand their caution, after all he doubted they had many visitors. He wasn't sure how to begin.

"Do you too know anything about Greek mythology?"

Nico and Bianca nodded their heads. It was Bianca who decided to speak. "Our guardian left a few books for us to read on the subject. She said it would be very important in our future. However we haven't seen her for a few days now."

Percy's eyes widened. Days? It must be at least 70 years, after all both of them was born shortly after world war 2. Percy decided to shake his head of the thought. And try to explain to both children just what they were. "Okay you two know what a demigod is?"

Bianca again nodded her head. "A demigod, is a child that is half god half mortal. One example is Perseus, slayer of the Kraken and the Titan Medusa, he was the son of Zeus."

Percy nodded. "Correct, now you are most likely wondering why, I asked you the question?"

Bianca and Nico, just kept quite and nodded. Percy sat back on the sofa. "Would you believe me if I told you I was a demigod, and that you two are one too."

The children eyes widened, as they looked at each other in complete surprise. They then turned back to Perseus. Again it was Bianca who decided to speak. "If we are demigods, then do you know who our Godly parent is?"

Percy smiled before nodding. "Yes I do, and he sent me here with a message for both of you. He said that you too will be picked up shortly and taken to a school were you will stay for the next two years. Once those two years are over, me and few friends will come and pick you up, and take you to camp half-blood, where you will begin your training as a demigod. However what will make you different from the other demigods, is that your father is considered one of the big three of Olympus. He is in fact Lord Hades God of the underworld."

Percy noticed Nico eyes lit up. "Really? Hades is really our father. That so cool. Of all the Gods Hades is my favourite."

Percy grinned. "Now as you grow older, you will begin to learn about your powers. As both of you are a child of Hades, then you have power over the earth, and the dead. Which means by a simple thought you could call an undead army to your side in an instant. Also you will have a unique way of getting around known as Shadow travelling. This will allow you and your sister to meld into any shadow and appear anywhere you want. Which will be rather handy when you come to face with monsters."

Bianca eyes widened. "Monster, what do you mean by monster Perseus? I thought they were all make believe?"

Percy shook his head. "No monsters are real, although they have done a good job in hiding themselves in this time. Many of them will look almost human, but don't be fooled, this will just be a shell they are using. I tell you this now, a Monsters favourite food is a demigod, and once they smell you then you will be chased all your life. It is why demigods are trained at camp half-blood so that they can defend themselves when the time comes.

Bianca was confused about something and looked at Perseus with a puzzled expression."Smell, what do you mean by smell us?"

Percy sighed. "As demigods we give of a certain scent that attracts monsters, and those who wish to harm us. Now I have to be going, but hopefully I will see you two soon."

Just before Percy got up, Bianca came up to him and climbed onto his lap, before giving him a big hug. Percy felt a little uncomfortable but soon returned the hug. Aphrodite had indeed been correct when she had mentioned that someone else had been in his heart. He still felt guilty for her death and promised that this time around he would protect her and Thalia with his life. Percy broke the hug, and then got up, and walked towards the door. He turned to both children and gave them a warm smile.

"I will see you both in a few years. Until then behave." Both children gave him a look of innocence which he knew was fake straight away. He shook his head and walked out of their room and back into the leift. He noticed the golden Dust was still scattered on the floor. Percy sighed, he had no idea how long he had been in the room, after all time was different within these walls. He walked into the lobby and noticed the same receptionist was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He walked up to the counter.

"Tell me how long I have been here, and don't give any bullshit, I know how this place works, and how times speeds up, outside."

The woman nervously spoke "Two days."

Percy nodded. "Very well I want you to get my friends out of the Casino. Unless of course you want to end up in the underworld."

The receptionist paled at that threat and immediately left her desk and walked straight into the casino. A few minutes later, the receptionist returned with Mark and Annabeth looking lost. Percy growled.

"I told you two, wait here for me. Now we lost almost two days, because you were trapped in that casino. Go grab your bags now, were leaving. We have two days till the deadline. I will call us a taxi. Now move it."

Both Annabeth and Mark eyes widened when Percy mentioned they had spent two days in the hotel, to them it had seem like a few hours. They could see Percy was pissed off, and didn't want to anger him further, he watched as both of them vanished into the lift, just before the door closed Percy shouted.

"Mind Lady Aphrodite on the floor." Annabeth looked at Percy confused, she then looked down at the gold dust now by her feet. Her eyes widened.

"Percy you didn't?"

Percy grinned back. "Yes I did!"

**A/N: So One of the Olympian Council has met her fate. Who will be next to die. Just have to wait and find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter please enjoy. Note one more chapter left after this one. Before we head into book two.  
**

**On way to Los Angeles**

Percy stay quiet for most of the journey. He was still thinking about everything that had happened. Meeting Nico and Bianca had bought a smile to his face. However he couldn't stop thinking about the way Bianca hugged him. He could understand an seven or eight year old hugging him, but she was only a year younger then himself. Well technically wasn't true, she was in fact 70 odd years older then him, but the Lotus Hotel had allowed her to keep her youth. He was also thinking about what Aphrodite had said to him, before he had killed her. That he had feeling for Bianca, beyond just being cousins. Well this time they wasn't cousins, maybe that was why he had felt a small pull towards the daughter of Hades. Percy wondered what was going on up on Olympus, now that they knew he wasn't bluffing, would anymore of them come down to see him? Percy had already decided that Ares would be next to die. He then began to think about how he was going to wipe each one out. Zeus and Poseidon would be his two biggest challenges, seeing they were considered the brothers of Kronos. Still he did have one ace up his sleeve and that was Hades. Percy had already decided on how he was going to deal with Artemis. In fact he was going to allow Thalia to take care of her. He wondered if there was a way to transfer some of Chaos essence into her spear. That way she too could kill the Olympians and other immortal beings. He looked out of the window and noticed a sign that read

**California State Line, 12 miles**

An hour or so later the arrived at the pier of Santa Monica. Percy stepped out of the taxi and left the driver a nice tip, before looking out across the sea. The beach near the pier was just like all the movies portrayed. Clean golden sand. Percy closed his eyes and he felt the sea call to him once more. If Percy had to be honest he did miss the sea, but now he was the son of chaos and although he could use the power of water, even he knew stepping into Poseidon domain would be suicide. Percy noticed his brother just standing there. He shook his head.

"What are you waiting for Mark. Step into the sea. Don't you hear it calling you?"

Mark paused, he could hear the ocean calling him, especially a female voice. Telling him to come into the sea. As if in a hypnotic trance he walked into onto the beach, and then began to walk towards the sea.

Percy and Annabeth watched on. He knew what was happening. After all he had already lived through it twice. He noticed the water was now at Mark waist line, so it was at his neck, until finally he vanished beneath the sea. Now all he and Annabeth needed to do was wait. Percy was pleased that he killed Annabeth, has it seemed without her inference then Annabeth was leaving him alone at last. He sat dow on the ground and rested his body against a small wall. He knew they were going to be here a while. Percy decided to doze off for a little while. Again he found himself at the mouth of the pit, looking down once more.

**Pit of Tartarus**

_"So Demigod, you wasn't bluffing when you said you were going to destroy Olympus."_

Percy smirked. "I never bluff Kronos. Anyone who think I do will end up just like that whore."

Kronos began to laugh. _"You Know Perseus, I am beginning to like you. Never in the history of the Gods has a demigod killed an Olympian. I can sense your power rivals that of all the Olympians would can only mean one thing. You are a son of Chaos."_

Percy, bowed sarcastically. "Guilty as charged. So if you already know this, then you must know that you don't stand a chance against me. So why waste your energy trying."

Kronos laughed. _"Tell me Perseus do you know how my sons defeated me and the other Titans?"_

Percy shrugged. "Too be honest, there has been so many films, TV adaptions, some say you were defeated by the Kraken, other say you was defeated by the spear Trillium."

Kronos laughed. _"Really is that how mortals think we were defeated?"_

Percy shrugged. "Well seeing how it is only the Olympians own children who believe in them anymore, then the mortals came to their own conclusion. Many believe you are just a Myth, legend, something some crack pot fool cooked up."

Kronos laughed again. _"Well do you want to know how we were really beaten?"_

Percy shrugged again. "Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere, beside knowing my brother, he's got lost in the big wide ocean."

_"Zeus and his brothers only defeated me because your father decided to lend a hand. Had he not intervened then we Titans would still rule today. So you see knowing know who you are, makes me want to kill even more. I look forward to our battle Perseus. You can then witness the power of a Titan first hand."_

**Santa Monica Pier_  
_**

Percy woke up to being shaken by Annabeth, who was pointing at the sea, where a figure was coming out of it. Percy could see it was Mark and he was carrying a small bag, containing the pearls. Percy knew there were only three pearls, meaning one would have to be left behind. However Percy had already solved this little problem. Hades had said, that when the others escape then he would transport him to the beach so that he could face off against Ares.

After they had left the beach, they had grabbed a quick bite to eat, before walking towards the entrance of the underworld. Percy knew exactly where they were going and soon the three teens appeared in front of an old recording studio. Of course there were going to be question asked later, about how he knew where they were going, but he could also tell a little lie and tell them his father gave him the information. He pushed open the huge metal door. Once inside the three teens looked around. The Lobby seemed to be completely empty, except for a high pedestal in the centre and a bald man dressed in a black suit standing on it.

Percy walked up to the pedestal and noticed the name tag on the mans suit. It read Charon. "Excuse me we would like to go to the underworld please."

The man looked down from the pedestal. Confusion written all over his face. He then scanned his book, it was then he looked up. "I don't see you or your friends listed here. I only ferry the dead to the underworld and you three are clearly not dead."

Percy growled. "Please we need an audience with Lord Hades. He took something that is very important to my brother and he needs it back."

Charon narrowed his eyes. "So not only do you want a ride to the Underworld, but you want a personal audience with his Lordship. Very well but it will cost you."

Percy was way a head of him as he dug into his bag, before slamming down a pouch filled with gold coins. He watched Charon eyes widened. "Is this enough?"

Charon took the bag and then stepped down from the pedestal, he then walked towards a wall where a flame torch hung. He twisted the torch revealing a hidden staircase. The first think Percy and the other noticed was the stench of death and decay. They all held their breath as they walked down the huge spiral staircase. Percy growled.

"Honestly wouldn't a lift be much easier?"

Charon turned to Percy and frowned. "I don't understand all that new techo rubbish, besides I prefer the stairs as it gives the sense of Mystery at not knowing what awaits you."

The staircase then opened up to a corridor, which lead to a huge pier. Percy watched as Charon, got into the boat and picked up the huge pole waiting to set off. "You do realise once someone enters the underworld they can never leave. This is a one way trip. Do you still wish to proceed?"

Percy climbed into the boat with Mark and Annabeth, before nodding. He then sat down in the boat as Charon began to transport them across the river Styxs. Percy could see the pier on the other side and the entrance to the underworld. He wondered if they would have to wait in those huge long queues again. Percy groaned as he remembered the explanation he had received from Annabeth. Soon as he had stepped out of the boat he heard a familiar growl. Out of the shadows stepped the guardian of the underworld Cerberus. It sniffed at Percy then use it three tongue to give him a friendly lick. He turned to see Annabeth was in complete shock, where Mark had just fainted. Percy was growling, the big mutt was giving him away. When he spoken to Hades he had meet Cerberus and the three headed dog had immediately taken a liking to him. He watched as it hunched down on all fours. Percy suddenly realised that it wanted them to ride him. Percy noticed all the shocked faces in the various queues, even the three judges had stopped what they were doing. Percy ignored their stares before climbing up onto the back of the big pooch. "Come on Annabeth. He won't bite."

Annabeth was giving him her famous glare which meant you have some explaining to do, when this was over. He pulled her up onto the Cerberus back, and then whispered something into the dogs ear. One of the head immediately lowered its head and picked up Mark in his mouth. Percy turned to see Annabeth was complete shock. Percy grinned. "Don't worry, I told them to be careful with him. Beside I am getting a little fed up of his fainting routine."

Annabeth didn't say anything, she suddenly screamed as the Cerberus stood and and turned towards one of the walls. It started to run towards it. Annabeth eyes widened, what the hell was this mutt doing? He was going to crash them into a brick wall. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt darkness all around her, she noticed that Percy didn't seem that bothered about all this, wish started raise several question in her mind. It was if he knew what was going to happen. She was surprised to see the shadow soon vanish. They seemed to appear in front of a huge castle. Annabeth watched Percy slide off, before patting the Cerberus. Annabeth then noticed one of the head placed Mark on the floor. Seeing that Percy wasn't going to help her down, she decided to jump down.

Percy pushed open the huge steel gates, he noticed Mark was finally coming around. Once he saw his eyes open, Percy slammed his fist into his brother face, much to the shock of Annabeth.

"Quit being a bloody wimp all your life. No one would believe you were the son of Poseidon. Every monster we have faced you have ended fainting, leaving me and Annabeth to safe your backside. Well no more."

Mark stood holding his nose as blood began to pour out of it. However before he could stop the bleeding Percy grabbed him by his jumper and began to frog match him through the gate. Once they had reached the huge iron doors, Percy flung his brother against the wall while he used the Big knocker on the door. He heard footstep, behind the door as it slowly opened, revealing Hades wife Persephone.

"She winked at Percy and then smiled. "Can I help you?"

Percy grabbed his brother again and pushed him in front of the woman. "We would like to see Lord Hades, to see if he will free this boys mother."

Persephone, knew all about the Plan between her husband and Percy, however she wasn't sure if Mark mother would want to see her son like this. Still it wasn't her place to say anything, and she gestured for them to follow her. They walked down various Corridors, the came to a door, that had a soft orange glow beneath it. She opened it, to see her husband talking to the woman over a cup a tea.

"Lord Hades, you have visitors. Three demigods by the looks of it."

Lord Hades stood from one of the sofa. And walked towards the three teens, he then noticed Mark was bleeding from his nose. He looked to Percy's fist to see the blood still stained on his knuckles. However he was suddenly pushed a side as Sally run up screaming before taking Mark into her arms. Hades ignored the little get together, it was time for him to perform.

Percy stepped forward. "As Mark, is unable to ask then I will. Lord Hades I ask that you return Zeus Bolt to us."

Hades grinned before his face changed into anger. "What! You dare accuse me of stealing my brother symbol of Power. How dare you!"

Percy recoiled at the anger, if he had to say then both he and Hades needed an Oscar for this performance. "Well you do seem the most likely candidate. After all a war between your two brothers would not only make you happy, but it will expand you domain with all the dead the war would cause."

Hades growled. "A typical statement from a narrow minded demigod. Take a look around you Perseus. In the last year my domain as doubled. You know how many sub divisions I have had to open to accommodate everyone. Not to mention the help I have had to hire. I once was a rich God Perseus, but I am almost broke now with all the staff wages needed to run this place. Do you really think I want anymore mortals, here before their time?"

Percy lowered his head. "Then I don't understand if my brother didn't take it and you didn't then who did?"

Hades growled. "Simple your brother is lying. Not only did he steal my brother's bolt, but he also stole my helm of Darkness. Poseidon thinks he clever, playing me off against Zeus. He knows how much I hate my younger brother, for forcing me to work in this domain, and thinks I will join his side." Hades then turned to Mark. "No doubt your father hid you during the winter solstice. Once everyone back was turned, he then led you into the throne room where you stole not only Zeus Bolt but helmet too."

Percy eye widened. "Your helmet is missing too. I never knew that."

Hades growled. "Of course you wouldn't, all that lot care about up there is find Zeus's bolt. They couldn't give a damn about me. Like always Hades is ignored. Now enough games. I want the Bolt and The helmet now. If not I will not only kill you all, I will also kill your mother. Now open your brother pack and give me back what is mine and my brothers."

Percy pulled the pack of Marks back much to Sally's horror. "Percy what's wrong with you! You don't treat your brother like that!"

Percy growled. "For a start your not my mother and that is not my brother." Percy opened the pack, of course he knew that his brother was carrying the bolt. Percy removed it, from the pack much to Annabeth's horror. Percy then growled before launching himself at Mark, of course it was an act but at least he got to hit him a few more times.

"You lying piece of filth. You did steal the bolt, After all we went through you had all along." Percy then picked up the pack again before pulling out the helmet as well. "Not only the bolt but the helmet too."

Percy was about lay into him again, before Annabeth, stopped him. "Hold it right there Percy. Are you forgetting that Ares gave us the pack, what if this have been all a set up from the start? After all Ares is the God of war, if anyone would want war it would be him."

Percy growled. Annabeth had to ruin his fun. He got back up and noticed Hades had his helmet back. He then placed it on his head. "Ah Finally good to have it back where it belongs. Now what's this about my nephew giving you this pack?"

Percy allowed Mark to stand, who stood in front of Hades. "Lord Ares gave us the pack, after we completed a small quest for him. I had no idea what was in the pack. Honest."

Percy noticed Hades pause. "Very well I believe you. Ares always was a loose cannon in my book. You may leave, son of Poseidon, and take my brother's bolt with you. Maybe there is still time to stop this pointless war."

Mark nodded, before removing the pearls and handed one to Annabeth, his mum and himself. He then turned to see Percy waiting for his. "Hmm Sorry Percy, I only received three. So you will have to find your own way back, as I need to get this bolt to Olympus right away."

Percy watched with a small grin. "Fine, go ahead. As the son of Chaos I don't need you stupid little pearls."

Sally gasped. "Percy you know?"

Percy turned to the woman who was suppose to be his mother. "Of course I knew. Chaos told me everything, how you adopted me, and that I wasn't really your son. Now I understand why you treated him better then me. Well you don't have to worry about me darkening your doorway anymore."

Percy turned his back onto the three and watched as they smashed the pearls beneath his feet. He looked at Hades and whispered. "Are they gone?"

Hades nodded, causing both of them to break out in a laugh. "Oh Percy, I haven't had that much fun in years. Bravo on your role, you played it beautifully. Now the question, what are you going to do about my no brain nephew?

"Percy grinned. "Easy kill him!"

**A/N: I know Its a little different to the book, but didn't see the point mentioning the Tartarus scene, especially with Percy having a friendly conversation with Kronos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Santa Monica Pier**

Mark, Annabeth and Sally landed on the could see by the sky that it was early evening. The beach was empty. Mark fell back onto the sands. He had the bolt, but now he needed to find a away back to New York. He looked at his watch, he according to the date, he had left then twelve hours to get the bolt back to Zeus, before war broke out on Olympus. He was just taking a breather, when he heard footsteps coming up behind all of them. He turned to see Ares walking towards them, still dressed in his biker gear.

"Well This is unexpected. I was hoping my Uncle would have killed all of you in the underworld, but instead you have my father's master bolt."

Mark stood up and marched towards the God of War. "You were the one who stole Zeus bolt and Hades helmet of darkness. You set this all up hoping that war would break out on Olympus. My only question is why?"

Ares towered over the son of Poseidon. He could see the fears behind the boys eyes."Why the hell not? I am the God of war, after all, and there is no better war then a war of blood. Also your little theory about me stealing my father bolt and uncle helmet, is a big no, no. God are prevented from stealing each others symbol of power. However there is now such law stopping a demigod, from doing it."

Mark growled. "So you got someone else to steal them for you. Who was it your daughter Clarisse? She was there at the winter Solstice.

Ares seemed amused by the idea that is daughter would have stolen the weapons, he then looked down at Mark once more. "Doesn't matter who did it. You're impeding the war efforts. You see had my Uncle killed you, then your father would have taken revenge on him. Zeus would then join in learning that Hades now had his symbol of power. This alone would cause all three of them to fight. So you see Kid, I can't let you leave here alive."

Mark growled. "Why did you want to give the bolt to Hades in the first? Surely it would of made more sense for you to use the power."

Ares paused for a brief, moment. He was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Why didn't I? Yeah with the kind of Power I could." Ares paused once more, as if he was in some sort of trance.

Mark looked at Annabeth nervously, and gestured for her to pull his mother back from the fight that was about to take place. He watched Annabeth nod, in understanding, and pulled his mother away from the two of them. Mark then turned to Ares, to see him still just standing there. Suddenly he noticed Ares shake his head. "Na, it was too much trouble, better you getting caught with it, then me."

Mark grinned before shaking his head. "You're lying. Taking the bolt to the underworld was never your idea. After all what I have learnt about you is you're all brawn no brain."

Ares eyes flashed, his dark shades began to melt as his eyes started to glow. Mark gulped, he could see them clearly now. "Of course it was my idea, don't be stupid. After all I am the God of War."

Mark shook his head again, he could tell the God was lying. "No however I bet that you were the one who caught the hero who was stealing the weapons, and decided to make a deal with him. He or she asked you to keep hold of the weapons until another hero could make the delivery. Hence why you met us in Denver. You handed me the pack knowing I was going to the underworld to save my mother, and at the same time ask Hades why he stole the bolt. Its the voice from the pit isn't it? He's the one ordering you around."

Ares immediately snapped. "I am the God of War! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

Mark grinned. He had been right on the money. "Who said anything about dreams."

Ares growled. The brat had tricked him into revealing who it was that he was working for. He was getting rather agitated by the smirking brat before him." Let's get back on topic shall we. I can't allow you to return back to Olympus with the bolt. So I am going to have to kill you."

Ares snapped his fingers, the sand began to shift beneath his feet, when suddenly a huge wild boar dived out of the sand running head first towards Mark.

Mark quickly withdrew his Blade. There was no time to run now. Mark saw the boar heading straight for him, he waited for the very last minute and remembered the move Luke had taught him. He side stepped the charge, and slashed the boar across its side, cutting off one of it's tusks. Mark watched as the Boar suddenly changed directly to the sea. He could feel the gut wrenching feeling. Finally he waited until the boar was in the sea before shouting. "Wave!"

The boar, squealed helplessly, as a huge wave swallowed it whole. Mark turned back to the God of War smirking. "Was that it? Or are you going to fight me now, instead of hiding behind another one of your pigs."

Ares face went purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into a cockroach, and crash you beneath my shoe."

Mark grinned again. "Yeah right, to scared to get your Godly arse whooped by a small demigod."

Ares growled, he then looked around. "Wait a minute there were three of you in Denver where's the brat who killed my beloved?"

Mark shrugged. "I only had three pearls, so I had to leave him in the underworld, besides, he was right, it's time I started standing up for myself." With those words Mark charged towards Ares, however his face soon turned into shock as Ares conjured a huge baseball bat,

"How would you like to be smashed? Classic or modern?

Mark froze. All the confidence he had seemed to just leave him. He wasn't sure now if he coud take on Ares, however as luck would have it, he didn't need to. Mark looked up and saw a vortex open between himself and Ares, Suddenly something fell out of it. The impact caused the a small crater forcing him and Ares apart. Mark couldn't see anyone, due to all the sand blocking his vision. Suddenly his eyes widened, there standing between him and Ares was Percy. Mark gulped as Percy golden eyes glared at him, forcing him to drop his sword. He then run back towards Annabeth and his mother.

Percy smirked before turning to face Ares. "Hey Hothead, miss me? Tell me who was keeping your bed warm last night? Now that I have killed your whore."

Ares, growled. "You bastard! I don't care if your father does Kill me. Your death will be well worth it." Ares baseball bat then turned into a a huge two handed sword. He charged towards Percy, his eyes burning with rage.

Percy smirked, last time he had used the sea as an advantage, but decided to do something different this time. He withdrew his blade, and run towards the God of war. Both warriors clashed, steel on steel. The contact caused the very earth below them to blow apart, leaving them sword locked in a crater. Percy Pushed against Ares, it was clear they were evenly matched in the strength, department. So Percy knew he had to out whit the God of War. Quickly he concentrated on the earth around them and watched as the earth began to Trap Ares legs. Leaving him no room to move.

"Blast you brat! That's how you want to play it then fine." However he noticed the Percy was no longer in front of him, and was now running towards the sea. Ares growled, before pulling both his legs free. He charged after Percy towards the sea. "What are you doing Kid? Do you have a death wish? That's seaweed's domain. He will kill you if you take one step into it."

Percy knew the risks, but it was the only way he was going to be able to weaken Ares, allowing him to make the deadly blow. He run into the waves and he hoped that as the Son of Chaos then he would still be able to control the sea to a certain extent, especially it being made up of the element of water. He waited until he saw Ares Come into the water, he then closed his eyes and pushed himself up out of the sea, flipping over Ares. He used the bottom of his sword to smash the God in the back of the head, causing him to stumble further into the sea. He then landed on the beach and turned to see Ares was now waist deep in the sea.

"Tell me Hothead, what conducts electricity?"

Ares looked puzzled, before his eyes widened. He was helpless. Now he knew why the brat had run into the sea, so that he would follow him in. Ares growled. "You little shit! You tricked me!"

Percy grinned. "Yep, and now feel the power of your father!" Percy raised his hands into the sky. He watched the cloud grow dark and the sea began to churn around the God of War. Percy's eyes glowed. Before he clicked his fingers, causing four bolts of lightning to hit the water right near Ares electrocuting the God of War. Percy grinned as he heard the God scream in pain, as his whole body was burnt to a crisp. Percy watched Ares fall and crawl towards the beach. Percy looked down on the God of war. as he noticed Ares grabbed his foot, and looked up.

"Damn you Boy!"

Percy, grinned, before pushing the button on his sword, causing his blade to be infused with Chaos power. He drew the sword above his head. The Blade pointing directly in line with the back of Ares Neck.

"You have been judged, and found guilty. Now join your whore in Oblivion."

Percy bought the sword down striking the blade into the back of Ares neck. He watched as the purple energy coursed through his body, before turning him into nothing but gold dust.

**Olympus**

Zeus and the council were arguing once again. The deadline was close, and still there was no sign of his bolt. He locked eyes with his brother. Suddenly his attention was drawn away from Poseidon gaze, as he watched Ares throne crumble to dust. Zeus shook his head. Another Olympian council member dead. Zeus knew it was only a matter of time before he too was killed, along with the rest of his council.

**Santa Monica.**

Percy placed the sword back into his pocket. Two of the Olympian council were no more. He grinned, soon his third would soon follow. He walked toward Mark, Annabeth and Sally, who were just standing there looking at him.

"What! I warned him not to fuck with me. Anyway. We have less then five hours to get the bolt back to Olympus. Even by plane you would never make it."

Mark looked Percy in the eyes. "Then what do you suggest?"

Percy grinned. "While in the underworld my father came and visited me. He showed me how to open portals from one place to the next. That was how I was able to intercept Ares before he smashed your whole body up. Your welcome by the way."

Mark Just glared. "So what, you expect me to just hand over the bolt to you. Allowing you to take all the credit. No way Percy. This was my quest, so I should be the one who returns it. Beside I don't trust you, there still that line about someone betraying us."

Percy smirked. Mark was too stupid to work out the prophecy was referring to Luke. He opened a portal showing the throne room of Olympus. "Fine walk through it then. Take Zeus precious Bolt back to him. Beside I have other fish to fry." With that Percy opened another portal showing camp Half-blood. "See you back there." Percy then walked through the portal leaving Mark, Annabeth and sally just standing there.

Mark turned to Annabeth. "What do you think? Can we trust him?"

Annabeth, bit her lip, could they trust Percy. True he had saved both their arses in this quest, but there was something that was troubling her about him. She was still wondering how he knew where the entrance to the underworld was, plus why the guardian of the underworld Cerberus would lick him like that. She looked through the portal and saw all the Gods were ready with there weapons, meaning the portal was leading to the Olympian throne room.

"Yes Mark, I believe we can trust him."

The three then stepped into the portal wondering what would happen, when they reached Olympus.

**Camp Half-Blood Hermes Cabin**

Luke gathered up all his things. His master had informed him that everything had failed, and that the bolt was on it's way back to Olympus. He had also been informed that Ares had been killed. This had shocked him the most, Gods couldn't die. They could bleed, but not die, yet his master was telling him otherwise. He pulled the strings on his bag and then placed it on his back. His master had told him to leave camp, and to go to a place that had been prepared for him. He stepped out of the cabin, making sure no one was around he made his way up the hill. Once he got to the top, he turned his head to take one last look at camp. However he failed to notice a shadow appear from around the tree.

"So the traitor has decided to flee. I knew you were always a coward Luke."

Luke quickly turned to see Percy walking towards him. His blade already out. He noticed it was infused with some weird purple energy. Luke took a step back.

"I have no idea, what you're are talking about."

He watched as Percy stalked towards him. "Oh I think you do Luke. After all who better to steal Zeus bolt and Hades helmet, then a son of Hermes. Now that your plan as failed your running away to your new master Kronos."

Luke eyes widened. Kronos was right Percy was on to them. He had to think fast. He withdrew his sword, which he had tipped in poison earlier. He launched forward, only for his eyes to widened, as Percy side stepped the move. Luke sword immediately pierced the tree. He turned to hear Percy growl.

"You bastard! How dare you do that to Thalia. You are going to die!"

Luke eyes widened. How did he know about Thalia? It was then Luke realised what he had done. He dropped his sword, and turned a run down the hill. Never to return again.

Percy turned to see the tree slowly, going black. He needed to think of something fast, before he lost Thalia for ever. He looked to the heavens. "Father I need you now!"

Chaos walked out of a portal to see his son falling on his knees before him. "Please help her. I don't want her to die."

Chaos looked down at his son. He could see the tears streaking down his eyes. Chaos turned to the tree. He knew the fates would have his hide for this, but he knew he had to help his son. He raised his hands and then pushed them towards the tree. They glowed purple for a few minutes before they totally vanished into the tree. He then pulled them out, however this time not only his hand was coming out but the body of a teenage girl. Finally with one last pull, he managed to pull Thalia from the tree completely. He then laid her in Percy's arms.

"Come Percy, it's time to leave camp half-blood to complete your training. You can bring Thalia with you if you want. As far as anyone else is concerned she is still in the tree."

Percy nodded. He picked Thalia up bridal style, and kissed her lips gently. He watched her eyes slowly open. "Percy?"

Percy nodded. "Yes Thalia don't worry, everything will be explained once we get to my father domain." He watched Thalia nod her head before closing her eye and burying her head into his chest. Clearly she still needed time to fully recover. He took a deep breath before walking through the Portal, leaving camp Half-blood behind.

**A/N: End of Book One. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for Book two. Note those wondering about the gaps, don't forget this is basically from Percy side of things.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson  
**

**A/N: Okay forget last chapter. This chapter is too tie any loose ends up, before we start book two.  
**

**Camp Half-Blood.**

Mark and Annabeth had just climbed the hill, to find everyone standing around Thalia's tree. The two teen wondered what was happening. They pushed through the crowd to see Chiron up front with a few wood nymphs examining the tree. Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked to the bottom of the tree to see it slowly turning black.

"Chiron, what happened?"

Chiron turned to see Annabeth and Mark; however he didn't notice Percy at all. He noticed the worried expression on the daughter of Athena's face, like many of the camp she knew that this tree wasn't just a tree, but it held the spiritual energy of her best friend Thalia Grace. The tree also was the only thing preventing the camp from being revealed. The tree powered the invisible barrier around the camp, keeping it hidden from mortals and monsters, if the barrier was to come down then Camp Half-Blood would become a new attraction for all types of monsters, especially with all the demigods giving off a strong scent.

"We are not sure Annabeth. Lisa here thinks someone has poisoned the tree. She is doing all she can to slow down the process, but unless a solution is found then I am afraid Camp Half-blood will be great danger. Where's Percy by the way? Did he not travel to Olympus with you?"

Several campers growled at that name. The campers were a mixture of Aphrodite and Ares. They had heard what Percy had done to their parents. Since their parents were dead, they had all learnt that their powers were disappearing. The Aphrodite cabin no longer at the power of charm speak, while the Ares cabin had lost their extra strength and power. Chiron could understand how they were all feeling.

Annabeth looked at Chiron confused. "What I thought he came back here? He opened two portals one for us that lead to Olympus and one for himself that led to here. He did mention something about bigger fish to fry."

This information intrigued the old Centaur. If that was true then could he be responsible for this? After everything Chiron had heard about the young demigod, it wasn't impossible to believe that he could be responsible. However Percy wasn't the only camper missing. Luke Castellan leader of the Hermes cabin had also vanished. However Chiron had known Luke for several years and couldn't see him doing this. Beside like Annabeth Thalia was one of his best friends. There was no way he would poison the tree her spirit rested in.

"I haven't seen him, Annabeth; in fact Luke has also gone missing. Anyway, congratulation on completing your first quest. Did you find out who stole the bolt in the end?"

Mark and Annabeth looked down at the floor. They were not sure if they should tell Chiron or not. Not to mention the Ares campers were already out for blood, thanks to the demise of their father.

"Hmm Chiron, you mind if me and Mark tell you that in private."

Chiron nodded. "Very well meet me at the big house in an hour. We can discuss everything then. Now I suggest you two go take a shower and get cleaned up."

Annabeth nodded, she took one last look at the tree before walking down the hill towards her cabin; she heard Mark following behind her. "Hey Annabeth, wait up. Why are you all so bothered about a tree, I mean it's just a tree."

Annabeth turned, her dagger snapped into her hand, she grabbed Mark by his shirt and held the dagger to his neck. "That tree! As you so call it. Happens to be one of my best friends. Her name was Thalia and she risked her life to save mine and Luke's. For her sacrifice, Zeus, turned her into the guardian of camp half-blood. Thalia was his daughter, his only female demigod child."

Mark held his arms up in surrender. "Look, don't hurt me. How was I supposed to know she was your friend?"

Annabeth loosened her grip and put her dagger back, in her belt. "You know. Percy was right, you _are_ wimp. Gods only know how you are the son of Poseidon. With those words Annabeth made her way towards Athena's cabin, while Mark made his way towards cabin three.

Athena Cabin

While Annabeth was getting a change of clothes, she was thinking about everything she had learned about Mark. If Annabeth had to be honest she was rather disappointed in the son of Poseidon. As a child of the big three, she expected him to lead them on the quest. The fact he fainted at seeing every monsters made her realize just what wimp he was. Her thoughts then trialed to Percy. Now there was a Demigod, Strength, whit and Godly Power. Annabeth still had goosebumps from seeing him defeat Ares. Granted she wasn't happy with him killing the God of War, but still the way he tricked Ares into the sea and then used the Power of Zeus to electrocute him, was a move worthy of Athena herself. To begin with you thought he was nothing more than a trouble maker, with an ego issue. Of course that all changed when he saved her from the Chimera at the top of the Arch in St Louis. Even with her moves and hints, he seemed to ignore her. However there was something else she liked about Percy and that was he was an enigma. He never gave anything away, and unless he was fighting for his life, he was always quiet. One thing she was sure of was that Percy wouldn't have poisoned Thalia tree. For one his beef was with the Gods, not the demigods.

Cabin three

Mark growled. He dug through is bag, looking for a change of clothes. Although he had completed his quest, he still wasn't happy. Mark felt like a third wheel on it. His brother seemed to grab the entire spotlight when it should have been him dealing with all the monsters. Mark remembered how Percy had taken control in Medusa lair, and how he had been the one to give the orders when fighting Echidna and her Chimera. That should have been him, giving the orders, not Percy. After all it was his quest. Then there was the time when he had lost their quest bag. Percy again had come to the rescue with his daddy's credit card. Mark picked up the nearest thing and lopped it against the inside of his cabin. Percy had made him look completely weak on the quest, so weak that even Annabeth had started to look down on him, going as far as calling him a wimp. Mark vowed that the next quest he went on, then he would be the one leading.

Chaos Domain

Percy sat down by Thalia's bed. Although she was out of the tree his father had told him that she needed at least two days, to recover. Percy had sat there the whole day watching her. He reached out and took her hand in his. He was pleased to see her in the flesh once again. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He then noticed her door open and his father walk in.

"Well Perseus, you have really left a mess at camp half-blood. Everyone is convinced that it was you who poisoned the tree; also it seems you left a big impression on Annabeth. Instead of having thoughts about Mark, she been thinking about you."

Percy growled. "I should have allowed that Chimera to kill her. At least then she would be out of the way."

Chaos grinned and laid a hand on his son shoulder. "I know you're worried about Thalia, Perseus but she will be just fine. I have also decided to infuse Thalia's spear with my power so she too can kill Gods and immortals."

Percy looked up to his dad. "You know, you have done more for me this last year then Poseidon ever did for my whole life. Thank you."

Chaos smiled. "You're welcome Percy. If anyone deserves it then it's you." Chaos then walked out of Thalia's room, leaving Percy and Thalia alone. Just has he closed the door, three lights appeared before him, when the light died down the three fates stood in front of him.

"Chaos you have gone too far this time. Thalia wasn't supposed to be free till end of the second year, yet you have freed her now, this event will have consequences. You from now on are forbidden to interfere with Percy anymore. From now on you will have to obey the ancient rules."

Chaos growled, he knew there would be consequences, well if he could help directly, then he would indirectly. He watched as the three fates vanished from his sight. He then made his way back to his throne room to figure just how he could still support his son without breaking the ancient laws.

Camp Half-blood

Mark and Annabeth stood in front of Chiron; they waited patiently for the old centaur to finish what he was doing. Finally he turned to both of them.

"So did you find out stole Zeus's bolt?"

Annabeth, nodded. "We did, however the reason we didn't want to tell everyone was because the one responsible was Lord Ares. He tried to stop us returning the bolt to Olympus. According to him during the Winter Solstice he caught a demigod trying to steal not only Zeus's bolt but Hades' helmet as well.

Chiron eyes blinked. "Lord Hades helmet was missing too?"

Annabeth nodded again. "Yes, his helmet was stolen at the same time. Both Ares and the demigod planned to frame Mark. They both realized that Zeus would blame Poseidon and decided to have Mark transport the bolt to the underworld, where he would be killed by Hades, who would think that he stole his helmet. Once Hades had killed Mark then he would have found the bolt and used it against Zeus. Poseidon would be furious with Hades killing his only son, and Zeus would be pissed that Hades had his bolt. This would guarantee war between the big three. Of course when we revealed to Hades that we had received the pack containing the bolt from Ares, then he too made the connection. In exchange for his helmet, he allowed us to leave the underworld, where we were met by Ares who told us the whole plan. Mark was about to face him, when Percy appeared and took his place. Percy then went on to beat Ares before killing him."

Chiron nodded. "I see. Do we have any idea who the demigod was who stole the weapons?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I believe I know, but I don't want to believe it. When we visited Olympus I was paired with Luke. During the day Luke vanished for 30 minutes or so, at the time I didn't think much of it, but now knowing he has suddenly vanished from camp makes me think he could be responsible, especially being a son of Hermes as well. I don't want to believe it Chiron, but all facts point to that conclusion."

Chiron stood there in silence. Maybe he had been wrong about Luke, maybe the reason he had left camp was because he knew that he would be revealed by as the thief, but that still did not explain how Thalia's tree got poisoned. More importantly where was he, Chiron knew that Luke was one of the yearly residents of Camp half-blood, as he had no family of his own.

Chiron looked up once more. "Thank you for the report. For now I think it is wise to keep everything from the rest of the camp, especially our suspicions about Luke and Lord Ares involvement."

All three nodded, in keeping everything quiet from the rest of the camp.

Chaos Domain.

Percy was about to close his eyes, when he felt his hand squeezed. He looked by too see Thalia's bright blue eyes were looking at him, a small smile on her face. "Hey Kelp Head, long time no see. By the way, why do you look younger then you did last time?"

Percy climbed onto the bed and kissed her. "It's a long story. Basically when Artemis took you away from me I completely gave up hope. I left camp half-blood hoping to live my life just as a normal mortal. However when I got home, there had been an explosion from a nearby bank, which had destroyed my house and the rest of my family. I had lost everything Thalia, so I was prepared to end it all. Before I was about to end it all I was visited by the creator; Chaos who made me a deal. If I agreed to destroy Olympus and rebuild it, then he would send me back in time. However this time I wouldn't be a son of Poseidon but a son of Chaos. Unfortunately the fates were not too pleased with this and they decided to interfere, so now Mark is alive in this timeline."

Thalia stayed quiet for a moment. "Last think I remember was being taken to the Underworld by Artemis. She then forced me to take a dip in the river Lethe so that I would forget all about you. So how is it that I remember everything now?"

Percy smiled. "You can thank my dad for that. Somehow he was able to get your memories and asked me to restore them back to you. I have already made a number of changes in this time line. I have already started to destroy the Olympian council, Ares and Aphrodite are dead."

Thalia growled. "Well you better save Artemis for me. I have a score to settle with that bitch."

Percy grinned. "Don't worry; I planned to leave her for you. My dad as also agreed to upgrade your weapon so that you too have the power to kill Gods and immortals a like."

Thalia smiled. "Good, now only one more thing."

Percy looked at Thalia with raised eye brows. "Oh and what's that Pinecone Face."

Thalia wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled his head down. "This." She then proceeded to kiss him.

**A/N: Proof read by Hyrulian Hero Akai who will also be helping me put book two together.**


End file.
